Our Story
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: [Kembali dilanjutkan] Seorang pengamen yang bertemu anak orang kaya. Nasib mujur yang membuatnya diangkat menjadi pekerja di mansion itu ternyata berujung penyesalan. Dimana sang anak bungsu yang terus saja mencela dirinya, sampai sampai menjadikannya pelampiasan. Akankah sang anak bungsu sadar bahwa hatinya telah terjerat si gadis pengamen itu?/ Ganti summary. Mind to Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Story**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**.**

* * *

_**Dia seorang pengamen yang tak sengaja kami temui di saat lampu merah. Waktu itu pakaiannya compang camping sampai-sampai memperlihatkan bagian yang seharusnya tidak terlihat. Hingga saat dia ingin pergi bersama temannya tiba-tiba Kaasan memanggilnya dan bilang bahwa ingin ia bekerja di mansion kami. Tapi nyatanya dia tak memiliki pekerjaan apapun di mansion kamu. Lalu untuk apa dia mendapatkan gaji?/ "Kuharap ini setimpal dengan gajimu."/"Ja-jangan lakukan itu." Mind to RnR?**_

* * *

.

"_Ohayo, _Sasuke-_kun_." Suara lembut _Kaasan _terdengar ketika aku menuruni tangga mansion rumah kami.

"_Ohayo_, _Kaasan_." Aku menghampiri Ibuku yang sedang sibuk memasak. Aroma kaldu ayam menguar kuat dari dapur.

"_Kaasan _sudah menyiapkan susu cokelat untukmu. Ambil saja di meja makan." Ujar _Kaasan _tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari panci alumunium yang entah aku tak tahu isinya, namun kuduga sepertinya _Kaasan _memasak _Cream Soup _untuk hari ini.

Aku tak menyahut, hanya langsung berjalan menuju meja makan. Sudah terdapat dua gelas susu cokelat di atasnya yang dibuat oleh _Kaasan _untukku dan Itachi_i_. Mungkin kau beranggapan bahwa untuk apa di usia kami yang sudah dewasa ini meminum susu. Tak ada bedanya, tua atau muda gizi tetaplah penting.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Hari ini kau libur, kan?" Mikoto Uchiha—wanita yang tercipta untuk menjadi Ibuku itu membawa panci yang diletakkannya di atas kompor tadi menuju meja makan. Dituangnya isi panci itu ke dalam mangkuk keramik besar yang sudah disediakannya. Tepat dugaanku, itu adalah _Cream Soup_.

"Hn."

"Setelah ini bisakah kau menemani _Kaasan _ke supermarket?" diaduknya _Cream Soup _yang sudah tertuang di mangkuk dengan sendok kayu berwarna cokelat tua.

"Baiklah." Aku melangkah menuju bak cucian piring, meletakkan gelas kaca itu di sana. Aku segera berbalik dan naik ke tangga untuk masuk ke kamarku.

Cklek

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Aroma lavender menguar ketika aku memasukinya. Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tak butuh waktu lama, lima belas menit kemudian aku telah keluar dengan handuk melingkari pinggangku.

Kemeja hitam, celana jeans abu-abu—pilihan _simple _yang bisa dipakai kemana-mana, kecuali ke acara resmi. Setelah berpakaian, aku segera keluar.

**Cklek**

Aku menolehkan kepala, kudapati Itachi telah keluar dari kamarnya, pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku itu berjalan sempoyongan dengan tampangnya yang berantakan—khas dari orang yang baru bangun tidur. "Dasar pemalas." Aku mencibir dirinya.

Itachi menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya seolah meledekku, "Iya-iya, Sasuke-_chan_." Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut belakangku.

Aku lantas menepisnya, "Ck!" lalu berdecak kesal karena ulahnya yang membuat rambutku berantakan. Aku pun menarik rambut belakangku agar kembali mencuat seperti tadi. Masa bodoh dengan orang yang heran dengan model rambutku. Yang penting itu membuatku nyaman dan tak mengganggu.

Itachi melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu di sepanjang koridor, dengan aku yang ada di belakangnya. Pemuda dengan rambut panjang ini melakukan hal yang sama saat aku pertama kali bangun.

"Wah, Itachi-_kun _sudah bangun." _Kaasan _memutar kran bak cucian piring agar airnya berhenti mengalir. Ia melepas celemek berwarna cokelat yang dikenakannya dan menggantungnya di dekat lemari es.

"_Kaasan_, mana susu cokelatku?" tanya Itachi seraya mendekati _Kaasan_.

Aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaannya yang dapat dibilang konyol. Sudah bertahun-tahun kebiasaan ini diterapkan, masih saja ia bertanya.

_Kaasan _terkekeh, ia tak pernah mengomeli apalagi memarahi kami berdua. Didikan yang keras dari _Toosan _membuat kami hampir tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang membuat orangtua kami kecewa apalagi marah besar. "Seperti biasa, Itachi-_kun_."

Itachi mengusap kedua matanya yang sesekali masih terpejam. "Di meja makan?"

_Kaasan _mengangguk. "Itachi-_kun_, _Kaasan _bersama Sasuke pergi dulu, ya. Kami ingin ke supermarket." Ucap _Kaasan_ sebelum Itachi pergi ke meja makan.

"Baiklah."

"Tunggu di sini, Sasuke-_kun_." _Kaasan _berjalan menuju kamarnya, yang kupastikan kalau tidak berganti baju pasti mengambil dompet.

Aku akhirnya menuju ruang makan lalu duduk di depan Itachi yang sedang menghabiskan susunya. Kuambil benda persegi panjang tipis yang ada di dalam saku celanaku. Aku menghidupkannya, terpampanglah w_allpaper _seseorang yang selama ini mengisi hatiku—seorang gadis yang cukup tersohor namanya di sekolahku. Aku tersenyum tipis, namun seketika itu raut wajahku kembali normal.

**30 messages received**

Aku mendengus, lagi-lagi para perempuan gila yang biasanya berteriak-teriak jika aku lewat. Tak perlu dibuka satu-satu,langsung saja kuhapus semuanya.

Mataku terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah SMS dari orang berharga bagiku. Segera saja kubuka SMS darinya.

**Sasuke-kun, besok kau mau menemaniku ke mall?**

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Jariku menari-nari di atas layar sentuh ponselku untuk mengetik balasan.

**Tentu.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, Ayo." Suara _Kaasan _membuyarkan konsentrasiku pada ponsel.

"Hn." Aku pun berdiri, mengikuti langkah _Kaasan _yang berjalan menuju keluar mansion.

Di luar, sudah menunggu supir kami—Asuma—yang sedang mempersiapkan mobil untuk dipakai. Kami pun menghampirinya. Ia membungkuk dan membukakan pintu—mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. _Kaasan _masuk terlebih dahulu, aku pun memilih duduk di samping _Kaasan_.

.

.

.

.

.

Macetnya jalan kota membuat kami harus menunggu lama. Lampi merah berdurasi 180 detik itu masih menunjukkan angka dengan nominal ratusan. Aku menghela nafas, kulirik jendela di dekatku.

Treng Treng Treng

Bunyi petikan gitar terdengar, dua orang pengamen mendekati kami. Yang satu hanyalah anak kecil yang membawa kayu dengan tiga tutup botol menancap di sana. Ia pun menyanyi, entah menyanyi lagu apa. Di sebelahnya terlihat seorang gadis, mungkin seumuran denganku. Ia membaa sebuah gitar kecil dengan tiga senar yang terbuat dari karet gelang. Aku mengernyit heran, ternyata benda murahan seperti itu bisa dipakai untuk memainkan musik juga.

Pakaian mereka compang camping dengan wajah hitam belepotan terkena debu. Apalagi si gadis itu, rambutnya sangat jelek, berwarna _pink_ dan menjijikkan. Terlihat sekali rambutnya yang kusut dan hampir gimbal itu. Lihatlah bajunya. Baju cokelat tua yang kumal dengan robek di sana-sini. Kupikir gadis ini sepertinya tak punya malu. Bajunya yang robek di bagian dada itu, cukup memperlihatkan bagian yang tak semestinya dilihat, kan? Yah, meskipun robeknya tidak seberapa.

Kulihat _Kaasan _yang ternyata juga melihat ke arah luar jendela yang ada di dekatku. "Sasuke-_kun_, buka jendelanya." _Kaasan _membuka dompet bermerk Hermes miliknya itu. "Ini." _Kaasan _menyerahkan uang kertas lima puluh ribu padaku, yang akan kuberikan kepada pengamen itu.

Aku membuka jendela, keduanya berhenti memainkan benda yang bisa disebut alat musik bagi mereka itu. Tak berkata apapun, aku pun menyerahkan uang kertas itu kepada si anak laki-laki.

"_Arigato Gozaimasu_." Si gadis yang di sebelahnya membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Mereka sudah hendak pergi kalau saja _Kaasan _tidak memanggil mereka.

"Tunggu dulu." Tangan _Kaasan _terulur melewati badanku.

"Ada apa?" si gadis itu angkat bicara. Sepertinya ia tidak diajarkan sopan santun oleh orangtuanya.

"Aku ingin kau bekerja di rumahku."

"HEH?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Ini dia chapter satu yang masih amat sangat pendek. Saya harap masukannya dari readers.  
Special thanks buat kakak angkatku yang udah ngasih beberapa masukan.

Mind to Review?

[Nggak perlu _keep or delete_ karena fic ini pasti lanjut]

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Arigato Gozaimasu_." Si gadis yang di sebelahnya membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Mereka sudah hendak pergi kalau saja _Kaasan _tidak memanggil mereka.

"Tunggu dulu." Tangan _Kaasan _terulur melewati badanku.

"Ada apa?" si gadis itu angkat bicara. Sepertinya ia tidak diajarkan sopan santun oleh orangtuanya.

"Aku ingin kau bekerja di rumahku."

"HEH?!"

**Our Story**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

.

* * *

Gadis itu berteriak di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk kota dengan lampu merah yang kini sudah menunjukkan angka dibawah seratus. Bibirnya terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang terlihat kuning dan menurutku itu sangat menjijikkan.

_Kaasan _mengangguk. "Jika kau tertarik, besok datanglah ke rumahku." Dibukanya kembali dompet berwarna coklat itu dan diserahkannya kartu nama dirinya.

"_A-Arigato_, Nyonya. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Gadis itu membungkuk kembali.

"Kuharap kau mengambil keputusan tepat." _Kaasan _menyunggingkan senyum kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu kemudian pergi dari jendela mobil kami, mengingat beberapa detik lagi lampu lalu lintas akan berubah menjadi hijau.

Aku pun memencet tombol untuk menaikkan jendela mobil kami. Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celanaku bergetar, mungkin ada pesan masuk atau telepon. Saat hendak mengeluarkannya, _Kaasan _lebih dulu memanggilku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana menurutmu tentang gadis tadi?" _Kaasan _menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pembatas jalan, dimana gadis tadi—dengan gerombolan pengamen lainnya terlihat girang seraya mengacungkan uang lima puluh ribu itu kepada teman-temannya. Cih! Sombong sekali dia. Ayolah, itu hanya selembar uang lima puluh ribu.

"Penampilannya menjijikkan." Ucapku datar.

_Kaasan _menoleh padaku, ia pun tersenyum. "Kalau saja penampilannya sangat modis seperti Ino-_chan_, _Kaasan _akan berpikir dua kali kalau dia itu benar-benar pengamen."

Aku memalingkan wajah, memang benar apa yang diucapkan _Kaasan_. "Untuk apa _Kaasan _menawarinya pekerjaan? Di rumah kita semuanya sudah cukup."

"_Kaasan _hanya ingin membantu sesama. Kalau _Kaasan _bilang bahwa _Kaasan _ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak, sudah pasti ia menolaknya."

Aku menolehkan kepala, menatap wanita paruh baya yang memiliki warna rambut sama denganku itu. "Apa _Kaasan _bercanda?" tanyaku dengan nada tak suka. Baru kali ini _Kaasan _menunjukkan rasa tertarik kepada seorang gadis. Bahkan dengan Ino saja _Kaasan _tidak terlalu tertarik seperti ini, meskipun ia juga menyayangi Ino dan merestui hubungan kami.

_Kaasan _menggeleng, "_Kaasan _hanya ingin memiliki seorang anak perempuan. _Kaasan _hanya punya kau dan Itachi-_kun_. Tidak mungkin _Kaasan _memiliki anak di usia setua ini." _Kaasan _menghela nafas.

Aku mendengus pelan. Di antara sejuta anak perempuan seumuranku, kenapa harus dia yang membuat _Kaasan _tertarik? Ck! Menyebalkan. Aku tak dapat membayangkan memiliki saudara perempuan meskipun itu dapat dibilang saudara angkat yang latar belakangnya tak jelas dan dia seorang pengamen jalanan.

.

.

.

_Kaasan _mendorong _trolley _yang disediakan pihak pengelola supermarket. _Trolley _besar itutelah terisi setengahnya dengan bahan-bahan masakan yang akan _Kaasan _gunakan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Wanita yang kata teman-temanku awet muda ini kemudian mengarahkan _trolley_nya ke arah _vegetable box _besar yang ada di pojok supermarket.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau sayur apa?" _Kaasan _mendongak untuk menatapku yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Seperti biasa."

_Kaasan _mengangguk, tangannya bergerak dan mengambil tomat merah yang diwadahi piring _styrofoam _berbentuk persegi panjang dengan plastik tipis yang melindungi bagian luarnya. "Satu sepertinya tidak cukup. Kau mau berapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Tiga, mungkin?"

"Baiklah." _Kaasan _menuruti keinginanku. Diambilnya dua bungkus tomat lagi yang menurutnya memiliki bentuk fisik dan kualitas paling baik.

Kami berjalan lagi, mencari kebutuhan dan apa-apa saja yang kurang di rumah kami. Tak terasa saat kami tiba di kasir, _trolley _kami sudah sangat penuh dengan barang belanjaan yang isinya sebagian besar bahan-bahan makanan dan persediaannya seperti sarden dan sebangsanya.

_Kaasan _memang suka memasak—dan ia sangat suka dengan gadis yang hobi memasak. Awalnya _Kaasan _agak kurang setuju saat mengetahui hubunganku dengan Ino. Katanya, Ino memang modis dan _fashionable_ karena karirnya yang sudah menjadi model di usia belia. Tapi itu tak menjamin ia dapat mengurus rumah dan anak-anakku nanti. Dan pilihannya semula lebih berpihak pada Hinata, anak teman lamanya yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga. Memang kuakui gadis berambut _indigo _itu anggun cantik dan keibuan. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya cinta tidak bisa dipaksa. Hatiku tetap berpihak kepada Ino.

Dan _Kaasan _akhirnya menyetujuinya, ia mulai membuka hati dan menerima Ino sebagai calon menantunya. Kenapa aku sudah berani berkata demikian? Karena tidak ada perempuan lain yang dekat denganku selain gadis berambut pirang itu. Mungkin aku ini tipikal orang yang setia dan sukar untuk jatuh cinta—apalagi berpaling.

Kami keluar dari supermarket dengan masih membawa _trolley _yang sama, hanya saja kini barang-barang belanjaan _Kaasan _telah terbungkus oleh kantong plastik putih berlogo supermarket besar ini. Asuma telah menunggu kami, ia mengangkat belanjaan kami dari _trolley _dan membawanya ke bagasi.

.

.

.

**Cklek**

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari ruang keluarga ketika mendengar pintu rumah terbuka. Kulihat Kakashi—salah satu satpam kami memasuki rumah.

"Tuan Muda, ada yang mencari Nyonya di luar gerbang." Ucapnya setelah membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Kenapa tak masuk?"

"Dia katanya datang atas tawaran Nyonya, tapi penampilannya tidak meyakinkan." Kakashi menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku kembali menatap layar Televisi 42 inch yang menampilkan berita olahraga dari berbagai penjuru dunia itu. Memikirkan ucapan Kakashi soal 'penampilan yang tidak meyakinkan', aku baru ingat kejadian saat di lampu lalu lintas itu. Aku bangkit dan segera melangkah keluar dari rumah, diikuti oleh Kakashi yang berjalan di belakangku.

Aku berdiri tepat di depan gerbang hitam berbahan asbes yang menutupi mansion kami. "Buka gerbangnya." Perintahku pada Kakashi.

Satpam yang telah bekerja di mansion ini sejak aku masih kecil itu pun segera masuk ke dalam pos satpam yang terletak di samping jalan masuk menuju mansion. Ia kemudian keluar dengan membawa sebuah _remote _hitam. Diarahkannya _remote _itu sedikit mendekati gerbang dan dipencetnya sebuah tombol hijau yang ada di sana.

Perlahan gerbang mansion kami terbuka. Setelah sampai terbuka setengah, Kakashi langsung memencet tombol satunya yang berwarna kuning itu. Ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam pos satpam dimana seorang temannya—Kotetsu—sedang berada di sana pula.

Di tengah-tengah jalan masuk itu. Berdiri dia, gadis pengamen yang kemarin diminta oleh _Kaasan _agar bekerja di rumahku. Gadis itu masih berpakaian sama seperti kemarin, dengan gitar kecilnya yang sudah butut itu tergantung di punggungnya dengan sebuah tali kumal yang mengikatnya.

"Jadi ini benar rumahnya..." gadis itu mengangkat kartu nama _Kaasan_, "Uchiha Mikoto. Dan kau anak yang kemarin itu, kan?" tangannya menunjuk ke arahku. "Wah~ rumah kalian besar sekali." Gadis itu menjulurkan kepalanya lebih dalam, hendak melihat-lihat apa yang ada di balik pagar tinggi menjulang di depan mansion kami.

"Wah~ kau datang juga..."

Aku membalikkan badan, mendapati _Kaasan _yang berpakaian bagus dengan sebuah tas abu-abu ditentengnya. "Kenapa tidak diajak masuk, Sasuke? Ayo, silahkan masuk." Tanpa basa-basi, _Kaasan _mengajak gadis kumal itu masuk ke dalam wilayah mansion kami.

Aku pun berbalik, setelah memberi isyarat pada Kakashi agar menutup gerbang, aku berjalan di belakang dua perempuan berbeda umur itu. Kulihat dari belakang, mereka sangat berbeda jauh. _Kaasan _yang sudah berumur paruh baya namun tetap _fashionable, _dibandingkan dengan gadis di sebelahnya yang –kutekankan sekali lagi—sangat kumal dengan badan yang belepotan hitam seperti terkena pantat kuali itu. Lihat saja sandalnya, hanya sebuah sandal jepit putih-hijau dengan bagian tumit yang sudah aus—atau bolong.

"Duduklah. Mau minum apa?" tanya _Kaasan _dengan lembut ketika gadis itu telah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Err.. terserah tante saja." Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya seraya menyengir lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang sebenarnya cukup rapi.

Aku akhirnya memilih duduk di sofa satu lagi, sofa yang berada di hadapannya. Kutelisik gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. Tingkahnya sangat kampungan, kedua kakinya tak berhenti berhentak-hentak dengan kedua tangan diselipkan di dekat lututnya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau itu bergerak-gerak ke sana kemari melihat-lihat bagian dalam mansion kami.

Aku melihat tingkahnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. 'Dasar gadis kampung!' batinku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum remeh.

"Hei! Kenapa kau geleng-geleng?" gadis itu ternyata sempat memperhatikan tingkahku.

Aku menatapnya datar seolah berkata 'Bukan urusanmu!'. Setelah melihatnya yang takkunjungmengerti maksudku, aku pun akhirnya buka suara. "Memangnya kau bisa kerja apa di sini?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi Mikoto yang menawariku kerja di sini."

Aku mendelik saat mendengar gadis itu memanggil _Kaasan _hanya dengan sebutan nama. Jika saja di hadapanku ini bukanlah 'tamu penting' _Kaasan_, sudah kuusir dia dari sini.

"Ini dia. Silahkan dinikmati." _Kaasan _datang membawa nampan berisikan tiga gelas _orange juice._

"Terima kasih..." gadis itu menunduk, lalu mengambil minuman yang baru saja diletakkan _Kaasan _di meja tamu sebelum _Kaasan _sempat duduk di sofa di sampingku. Benar-benar tidak punya etika.

"Jadi, apa kau menerima tawaranku?"

Gadis itu menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, lebih baik aku menerima tawaran anda." Ucap gadis itu yang kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," _Kaasan _meminum sedikit _orange juice_ miliknya, "tapi siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_. Hari ini kau sudah bisa bekerja di mansion kami. Ini anak bungsuku, Uchiha Sasuke." _Kaasan _menarik lenganku agar memperkenalkan diriku.

Aku tak menggubrisnya. Aku pun berdiri dan segera meninggalkan ruang tamu. Tepat saat itu pula,

"_Konnichiwa_..."

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu rumah yang masih terbuka. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi yang amat kukenal.

"Ino?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Maaf ya, readers..chapter dua ini masih pendek. Saya usahakan agar chapter 3 lebih panjang dari ini, kalo bisa nyampe 3k+. Saya Cuma mau jaga-jaga aja.. soalnya akhir-akhir ini masih banyak tugas.

Dan satu lagi saya himbau. Kenapa kebanyakan review bilang yang disukai Sasuke itu jangan Hinata? (yah meskipun konsep awal cerita emang bukan Hinata kok pacarnya Sasuke) Saya Cuma bingung aja kenapa pada nggak mau? Jadi yang udah minta kalo Sasuke jangan sama Hinata harus jawab yaaa

Karena mungkin nggak bisa kebaca, jadi reviewnya saya balas lewat sini ya.

* * *

**KhaLerie Hikari: **Terima kasih sudah menunggu

**hamster-pink: **Kira-kira bisa nebak nggak? :D

**NE: **Makasih. Maaf ya ini masih pendek dan belum ngejawab rasa penasaran kamu

**Geesuke: **Done :D

**Guest: **Makasih.. nggak kok, yang disukai itu Ino kok

**Mitsuka sakurai: **terima kasih

**Meritanursyela: **Nggak banyak-banyak kok.. kalo seandainya untuk kedepannya setiap chapter word nya banyak, perkiraan saya hanya enam chapter

**Natsumo Kagerou: **Hehehe.. saya setuju juga sama tanggapan kamu. Memang sih saya juga terkadang bingung dengan fic saya yang lain, ngapain kasih keep or delete karena saya sudah pasti ngelanjutin. Yeay akhirnya saya bisa juga lepas dari typo. :D makasih sudah mengingatkan saya..

**SyahAruna: **Makasih.. ini sudah lanjut :D

**Racchan Cherry-desu: **Emang sengaja saya buat Sasuke nya kayak gitu, harap maklum XD sudah saya update walaupun sedikit sih

**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke: **Makasih.. ini sudah lanjut...

**The wind: **Thanks berat. Ini sudah saya lanjut, mudah2an ngak penasaran lagi yaa

**Guest: **Terima kasih telah menunggu :3

**Travoleansky: **emang bukan Hinata kok dari awal konsep. Tapi kamu harus jawab lho, kenapa nggak mau hinata?

**Riska bukan Yukito: **Wah ngajak berantem nih anak XD Sesama hentai tidak boleh saling menghina wkwkwk

**bigbangVIP: **Thank you, done. :D

**i am guest: **Yang punya akun ini cuma **satu** kok. Jadi kata-kata 'semua' itu lain kali hilangin ya (ketahuan kan siapa yang bodoh?) karena ini fic sampah jangan dibaca lagi yaaa, cuk? Goodbye flamer jancuk :v

**Uchiha Shesura-chan: **Sudah lanjut.. nggak kok, awal konsep emang bukan Hinata pacarnya sasuke

**hachikodesuka: **Uhu :3 kita ketemu lagi nih. Makasih sudah mau menunggu :D

**sasusakuoo: **sudah saya update :D

**Uchiha Yui-chan: **Hahaha.. emang sengaja Sasu dibuat sinis dan frontal kok. Bukan Hinata kok. Yah, sebenernya nggak papa sih kau gak baca lagi. Iyalah, tetep sasusaku

**Aguma: **terima kasih karena sudah membaca review an penasaran wkwwk

**Wakiyu: **Udah lanjut kak... Cuma baru dikit.. otak lagi blank

**Guest: **Buat elu yang egois+childish yang nggak terima reviewer lain mengeluarkan pendapat. Gue kasih tau ya, yang nentuin jalan cerita itu gue. Belum gue publish darimana pula lu tau chara pasangan Sasuke itu Tsunade #pokerface

**Anyaa: **Iya nih.. yang ini juga.. tapi gue usahain kok buat yang chapter 3 panjang


	3. Chapter 3

"Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_. Hari ini kau sudah bisa bekerja di mansion kami. Ini anak bungsuku, Uchiha Sasuke." _Kaasan _menarik lenganku agar memperkenalkan diriku.

Aku tak menggubrisnya. Aku pun berdiri dan segera meninggalkan ruang tamu. Tepat saat itu pula,

"_Konnichiwa_..."

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu rumah yang masih terbuka. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi yang amat kukenal.

"Ino?"

**Our Story**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Aku menolehkan kepala. Di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar itulah Ino—kekasihku—tengah berdiri. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

_Kaasan _yang semula memandangiku yang hendak pergi, kini menatap Ino dengan mata berbinar sekaligus terkejut. "Ino-_chan_, kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau ke sini?" _Kaasan _menggeser posisi duduknya, dengan kata lain mempersilahkan Ino untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Sasuke-_kun_, kemarilah. Kau tak ingin mengobrol bersama Ino-_chan_, heh?"

Niatku untuk pergi hilang sudah. Aku pun berjalan kembali menuju sofa. Aku mendecak, begitu mengetahui kalau tempat yang tersisa hanya tinggal di sebelah gadis pengamen itu. Dengan terpaksa aku pun duduk di situ. Di sofa sepanjang seratus dua puluh centimeter itu kami duduk berdua. Dari jarak sedekat ini sudah tercium aroma keringatnya. Aku pun mulai berpikir apakah gadis seperti dirinya mandi dua kali sehari dengan rutin.

"Aku kan ingin memberi kejutan pada _Baachan_." Ino menyengir, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih. "Lagipula hari ini kami akan jalan-jalan ke mall. Iya kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Aku balas menatap Ino sejenak. Tak lama kemudian mataku tertarik untuk memandangi sesuatu di belakang punggung gadis pengamen itu. Gitar kecil yang sudah kumal dan warnanya terkelupas, dengan tulisan _We Are Punk Rock_ yang ditulis menggunakan _correction pen_ yang biasa dipakai di sekolah. 'Cih! Dasar tidak bermodal!' batinku.

"Oh iya, _Baachan_. Itu siapa?" Ino menatap ke arah gadis di sebelahku, wajahnya terlihat datar walaupun sebenarnya aku yakin bahwa gadis itu sangat ingin tahu tentang si gadis pengamen di sebelahku ini.

"Ini Sakura-_chan_. Dia akan bekerja di mansion kita." _Kaasan _tersenyum lembut tanpa memperhatikan Ino, tetapi menatap gadis pengamen itu.

Aku sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika _Kaasan _langsung memanggil nama gadis ini dengan surfiks –_chan_, yang menurutku itu sangat tidak lazim bagi seorang _Kaasan_ku yang tipe tidak mudah tertarik dengan seorang anak perempuan. Bahkan saat awal-awal _Kaasan _mengenal Ino saja, ia masih memanggil Ino dengan Yamanaka-_san_.

Ino tiba-tiba berdiri, ia memandangi gadis di sebelahku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara si gadis pengamen ini, hanya mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Ino tersenyum lebar, "Salam kenal. Aku Ino, kau?" ia menjulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menyambutnya, "Aku Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Tangannya yang kotor dengan kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan hitam itu bersentuhan dengan tangan Ino, selang waktu beberapa lama mereka pun melepaskannya.

"Ah iya, _Kaasan _ada arisan dengan teman lama. Ino-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_, apa kalian tak keberatan kalau Sakura-_chan _ikut jalan-jalan bersama kalian?"

Aku menggemelutukkan gigiku, kenapa pula si gadis pengamen ini harus ikut bersama kami. Mataku menatapnya dengan sinis, sementara gadis itu hanya menatap ke arah kakinya terus-menerus.

"Tidak apa, _Baachan_. Benar kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Ino kembali menatapku seolah meminta jawaban.

Aku mengangguk dengan perasaan tidak rela. Aku pun bangkit, tak tahan berlama-lama duduk di dekatnya. Aku langsung saja melangkah menuju tangga, hendak masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak kupedulikan tatapan ketiga mahluk perempuan yang sempat kulihat memandangiku saat aku berdiri.

.

.

.

.

Kemeja biru tua yang kukenakan kutepuk pelan, menghilangkan sedikit kusut di bagian pinggang. Setelah kupikir penampilanku cukup rapi, aku pun keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju lantai satu, dimana Ino telah menungguku. Oh ya, jangan lupakan si gadis pengamen bernama Sakura itu—yah, meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin melupakan keberadaan dirinya.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun_." Ino melambaikan tangannya ketika melihatku yang berjalan menuju ke arah dirinya. "Tunggu sebentar lagi ya? _Baachan _sedang memilihkan baju untuk Sakura_._" Ino membetulkan posisi liontin pemberianku yang terpasang di lehernya.

Aku memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Ino. "Dimana mereka?" tanyaku seraya menatap gadis di sebelahku itu.

"_Baachan _dan Sakura? Mereka ada di kamar _Baachan_. _Baachan _bilang dia akan menitipkan uang untuk membeli baju dan peralatan lain untuk Sakura."

Aku terkejut walaupun tak ada yang berubah dengan ekspresi wajahku. Seumur-umur aku tak pernah memasuki kamar _Kaasan_ sejak dua tahun lalu—tepatnya saat aku menaiki kelas VII, saat itu aku sedikit gugup karena akan memasuki sekolah di jenjang yang baru dan akhirnya aku bercerita pada _Kaasan_. Dan dia? Si pengamen kumal itu dengan mudahnya—bahkan lebih tepatnya diajak oleh _Kaasan _ke dalam kamar mereka yang kata _Toosan _sangat tidak sopan bila memasuki kamar orangtua? Oh, dan sekarang aku mulai berpikir sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi anak kandung _Kaasan _di sini.

Lima menit kemudian, kulihat _Kaasan _keluar, diikuti si pengamen jalanan itu.

Tunggu!

Mataku menyipit melihat si pengamen—ah siapa namanya? Sakura. Ya, Sakura berjalan di belakang _Kaasan_, dia memakai _dress _yang menurut cerita _Kaasan _dipakainya saat kencan pertama dengan _Toosan_. Sebuah _dress _berwarna _pink _dengan tali bahu yang dikepang. Bagian perut sampai lututnya sedikit mengembang dengan renda putih di bagian bawahnya. Kulitnya tak tampak hitam seperti awal saat ia memasuki mansion kami. Kulitnya putih, hanya sedikit lecet dan kemerahan di beberapa bagian.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun_? Sakura-_chan_ cantik kan?" tanya _Kaasan _seolah memamerkan kemampuan meriasnya.

Aku hanya menatap Sakura dengan datar. Gadis itu balas menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak berarti. "Biasa saja." Jawabku singkat.

"Tapi yang _Kaasan _bilang waktu di mobil itu benar, kan?" _Kaasan _kembali bertanya padaku.

Aku tak menjawab, lantas berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Ino. "Ayo, kami akan segera berangkat." Kulangkahkan kakiku hendak keluar mansion.

"Hei tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ino menahan lenganku agar aku berhenti melangkah. "Baiklah, _Baachan_. Apa _Baachan_ jadi menitipkan uang untuk membeli baju?" Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berdiri di belakang _Kaasan_. Ia pun menggandeng Sakura setelah sebelumnya berucap 'Ayo, ikut dengan kami!' dan mengambil kartu kredit yang diserahkan _Kaasan._

"_Kaasan _pikir lebih baik menggunakan kartu kredit saja. Kalau-kalau uangnya kurang kan kalian bisa repot." _Kaasan _menutup tas abu-abunya. "Berangkatlah, _Kaasan _sebentar lagi juga akan berangkat."

Aku mengangguk. "Ayo." Aku berjalan mendahului mereka, menuju mobil hitam yang telah disiapkan untuk kami bepergian.

Terpaksa aku duduk di depan, karena si pengamen—maksudku Sakura akan duduk di belakang bersama Ino. Ada rasa tak suka saat melihat Ino mengobrol dengan Sakura, yang akan dibalas gadis berambut _pink _itu dengan senyuman atau jawaban singkat dengan sedikit canggung. Sangat kontras sekali dengan perkataan-perkataan yang diucapkannya padaku beberapa saat yang lalu, apalagi dengan sikapnya saat kemarin. Cih, dasar gadis munafik! Pencari perhatian dan simpati di depan orang lain.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu pun hanya terdengar suara Ino dan sesekali suara Sakura yang mendominasi mobil kami. Aku hanya sesekali mendengus dan bertopang dagu melihat ke arah luar jendela. Rencana yang awalnya sudah kubayangkan akan berjalan menyenangkan dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihku itu malah berubah total dengan adanya kehadiran si pengamen jalanan itu.

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan, kami pun akhirnya sampai di _Konoha City Square_, mall paling besar dengan benyak toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang. Asuma menunggu di parkiran, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya sementara kami berada di mall, aku tak peduli. Yang penting saat kami tiba di parkiran dia harus sudah ada dan mempersiapkan mobil.

Kami berjalan beringan dengan Ino yang berada di antara aku dan Sakura. Sedari tadi aku hanyalah mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua, tanpa berniat menginterupsi maupun memberhentikan percakapan mereka sedikit pun.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Kami akan membeli baju Sakura dulu, ya? Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Ino ketika tiba-tiba dirinya berhenti di depan sebuah butik dengan warna warna _pink _mendominasi. Di depan kaca butik itu terpajang beberapa pernak pernik khas perempuan yang _girly_ dan sebuah _dress _putih dengan pita di bagian pinggang.

Aku menggeleng, kupikir menemani seorang perempuan belanja bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi harus berkeliling dari rak satu ke rak lainnya, hanya untuk menyeleksi satu buah barang yang akan dibeli. "Aku tunggu di sana." Kutunjuk sebuah restoran _fast food _yang cukup terkenal dan sudah mendunia itu.

Ino mengangguk, sementara si gadis pengamen itu? Cih sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan bersikap sok anggun dan sok sopan. Ino pun menarik tangannya agar berjalan menuju butik itu.

Aku melangkah menuju restoran dengan nuansa warna merah-kuning itu, segera saja aku menuju kasir untuk memesan sebuah _cola float_.

.

.

.

.

Kulirik arloji yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kananku. Sudah dua jam semenjak kedua gadis itu masuk ke dalam butik yang mereka hampiri saat awal masuk ke mall. _Cola float_ku pun telah habis, hanya meninggalkan beberapa es batu berbentuk tabung dengan bagian tengahnya yang membentuk terowongan.

Kulihat pintu restoran yang terbuat dari kaca perlahan terbuka. Ah, itu mereka. Ino membawa beberapa kantong belanja. Bukankah tadi Ino bilang akan berbelanja untuk Sakura? Cih! Keenakan sekali gadis pengamen itu.

Ino melihatku, ia pun tersenyum dan menoleh pada Sakura yang berjalan sedikit di belakangnya, setelah berbicara—entah apa—mereka berdua berjalan menghampiriku yang duduk di meja dekat kaca pengganti dinding yang menjadi pembatas restoran dengan mall.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino setelah dia meletakkan kantong belanja di dekat kaca. Gadis ini kemudian berdiri kembali.

"Terserah kau saja, Ino-_san_." Sakura yang duduk di hadapanku mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau, Sasuke-_kun_? Mau pesan minuman lagi?" tanya Ino padaku sebelum dia pergi ke kasir untuk memesan makanan.

"_Big Mac _dan _Icy Blue Float _saja." Jawabku.

Ino mengangguk, gadis berambut blonde itu akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja.

Aku menatap sekilas Sakura yang ada di hadapanku. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum sinis.

"Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" alis gadis itu bertaut menandakan bahwa ia keheranan dengan tingkahku.

Aku tersenyum meremehkan, "Dasar munafik," aku mengangkat gelas _Cola Float _yang kini terisi dengan air dari es batu yang mencair itu dan memindahkannya. Karena terlalu kuat meletakkannya, gelas itu mengeluarkan bunyi benturan saat bagian bawahnya menyentuh meja berwarna putih itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!" gadis itu mulai naik pitam. Wajahnya memerah sempurna karena marah, kulihat telapak tangannya yang berada di atas meja mengepal kuat.

"_Your act is disgusting_." Ucapku meremehkan. "Kau tak tahu artinya?" gelagatnya yang hanya diam saja membuatku semakin merasa menang. Aku tersenyum sinis, "Tingkahmu menjijikkan. Berpura-pura baik di hadapan _Kaasan _dan Ino. Mencoba mencari perhatian, eh?"

Sakura semakin menautkan alisnya, "Aku tidak berniat mencari perhatian mereka. Aku hanya ingin menyesuaikan diri dan menjaga kesopanan. Apa itu salah?!" nada suaranya terdengar lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya. Kalau saja ia tak tahu kalau sekarang ia berada dimana, mungkin kerah bajuku sudah dicengkram erat olehnya.

"Heh?" aku menarik ujung bibirku. "Seberapa keras kau menyesuaikan diri, kau tetap saja tidak sebanding dengan kami, anak jalanan."

"A—"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti sebelum ia bisa membalasku. Ino datang, "Ini dia," dia membawakan nampan berwarna coklat dengan beberapa menu yang telah ia pesan untuk kami. "Ini untukmu, Sakura." Diletakkannya _Double Cheese Burger _dan _Icy Blue Float _di depan gadis pengamen itu. "Ini untukmu," ia meletakkan pesananku di depanku. Ino pun duduk di sebelah Sakura. Lihat, kan? Bahkan kekasihku sendiri sudah mulai mementingkan dirinya daripada aku.

"_Ittadakimasu_." Ucap Ino sebelum ia memakan _Cheese Burger_nya.

"_Ittadakimasu_." Suara si gadis menyebalkan itu ikut terdengar setelah Ino yang buka suara. Gadis itu pun memakan apa yang telah dibelikan Ino untuknya dengan lahap.

'Kampungan!' ejekku dalam hati ketika melihat caranya memakan _Burger_. Ia malah mengambil helai roti bagian atasnya dan memakannya, lalu setelah roti itu habis lanjut ke bagian sayur, daging, keju dan seterusnya sampai roti yang ada di bawah.

Aku pun memakan burgerku. Itu lebih baik daripada memperhatikan si gadis pengamen itu makan dengan cara yang menjijikkan. Aku berani bertaruh kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki ke restoran ini.

Kami bertiga makan dalam diam, tak satupun berbicara sampai semuanya telah selesai melahap hidangan masing-masing.

Kulihat Sakura yang telah selesai memakan burgernya. Mulutnya sangat belepotan dengan saus dan _mayonaise_ yang meluber di pinggiran bibirnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Aku mengernyit heran, jelas-jelas di depannya ada tissue yang diletakkan di atas nampan berwarna coklat itu.

Ino meletakkan minumannya yang masih tersisa sedikit. Ia pun mengambil selembar tissue yang ada di atas nampan. "Hei, Sakura. Ini ada tissue, pakai ini saja." Disodorkannya tissue itu kepada Sakura.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau ada tissue." Gadis itu menyengir seketika. Ia pun mengambil tissue pemberian Ino dan segera melanjutkan kegiatan mengelap mulutnya.

Setelah Ino menghabiskan minumannya, kami pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari restoran itu.

"Sini." Aku mengambil separuh dari kantong belanja yang Ino pegang. Aku pun berjalan mendahului mereka berdua.

Kami berjalan menuju parkiran. Lagi-lagi, aku hanya dianggap sebagai angin lewat oleh mereka berdua. Di parkiran, Asuma telah berada di mobil, dengan sepuntung rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya. Kami memasuki mobil setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan barang belanjaan kepada Asuma agar diletakkan di bagasi.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." Ino masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mansion. Suaranya yang bernada tinggi itu menggema di seluruh ruangan yang luas ini. Tak ada siapapun yang menjawab apa yang diucapkan Ino.

Kulihat seorang pelayan melintas. Aku segera saja memanggilnya. "Matsuri, _Kaasan _sudah pulang?"

"Ah, Tuan Muda." Pelayan berambut coklat itu membungkuk ke arahku. "Nyonya bilang akan pulang jam setengah tiga sore."

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Setengah jam lagi _Kaasan _akan pulang. Aku menoleh pada kekasihku yang sedang mengecek barang belanjaan dari mall.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Dimana kamar Sakura? Aku ingin dia mencoba baju-baju ini." Ino mengangkat sedikit barang belanjaan itu.

"_Ano_, aku belum punya kamar, Ino-_san_." Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami mencela pembicaraan.

Ino terdiam sejenak, setelah itu ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang menurutku sedikit aneh. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku pinjam kamarmu. Boleh, kan?"

Aku mendengus pelan, kulihat Ino yang menatapku penuh harap. Aku tak pernah sama sekali mengizinkan seorang gadis masuk ke dalam kamarku. Bahkan Ino yang notabenenya adalah pacarku tak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk masuk ke kamarku. Aku jadi heran sendiri, sebenarnya siapa disini yang jadi pacarnya sampai-sampai dia rela memohon untuk meminjam kamarku.

"Hn." Aku melihat dengan jelas kalau raut wajah Ino semakin berubah menjadi ceria, membuatku sangat ingin untuk mencubit pipinya. "Jangan lama-lama." Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman belakang mansion, dimana terdapat sebuah kolam renang, gazebo dan taman kecil yang biasanya dirawat sendiri oleh _Kaasan _meskipun kami telah memiliki tukang kebun.

Aku duduk di salah satu dari dua kursi setengah berbaring yang terbuat dari kayu yang biasanya ada di pantai. Aku menatap riak air yang terbentuk di permukaan kolam renang yang berwarna biru akibat hembusan angin.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Teringat bagaimana masa lalu diriku bersama Itachi yang sering menghabiskan waktu luang di tempat yang nyaman ini. Berbagi cerita diselingi candaan yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi yang menurutku konyol. Tapi kini kami telah jarang berkumpul. Kesibukan Itachi sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahnya dan aku yang sebentar lagi menghadapi Ujian Nasional dan meninggalkan bangku SMP membuat kami jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Saat ini datanglah seorang lagi dalam mansion kami. Sakura, si gadis pengamen yang membuatku selalu merasa _badmood _hanya dengan melihat keberadaannya. Gadis itu sebenarnya memang tidak punya masalah denganku, namun entah kenapa sejak awal bertemu kupikir aku telah membencinya—atau tepatnya memiliki tanggapan negatif terhadap dirinya. Istilah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan tentang perasaanku.

Kuakui, dia memang jauh berbeda sejak saat kami pertama bertemu di lampu merah. Dia yang telah 'dipermak' oleh _Kaasan _membuatnya sedikit lebih berkelas dan bersih. Kulitnya tidak lagi hitam belepotan, meskipun saat ini kulitnya putih dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan akibat debu dan sebagainy yang termasuk dalam golongan 'sesuatu yang kotor'.

Ditambah lagi Ino, kekasihku sejak awal diriku naik kelas VIII yang semula kupikir akan tidak menyukai Sakura berada di mansion kami, justru memberi respon positif terhadap pengamen jalanan itu. Kupikir dia yang memiliki selera tingkat tinggi tak akan mau bergaul dengan orang kasta rendah seperti Sakura. Tapi kebalikannya, justru dia malah menerima—bahkan dia lebih dulu yang mengajak Sakura berkenalan. Seandainya saja mereka satu sekolah, pastilah mereka menjadi sahabat dekat.

Aku menatap gazebo berwarna coklat tua yang masih awet semenjak mansion ini dibangun. Di sana, di tempat itulah biasanya aku, _Kaasan, Toosan _dan Itachi menghabiskan waktu saat sore hari. Itu terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu, saat aku masih berumur lima tahun. Semenjak _Toosan _membuka cabang perusahaan di kota luar, _Toosan _semakin sering pergi keluar kota yang terkadan ditemani _Kaasan_. Jadilah kami hanya tinggal berdua di mansion bersama beberapa pelayan yang tidak menginap di mansion, kecuali para satpam.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit kuhabiskan untuk melamun—membuka kembali album kenangan keluarga kami di masa lalu, yang kini hanya tinggal sebuah sejarah di ingatan masing-masing yang hampir terkubur jauh dari masa depan dan realita saat ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Ino yang tersenyum seraya menatapku. Gadis berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat dimana aku sedang duduk bersandar di kursi kayu. "Sudah selesai?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sudah. Sekarang Sakura katanya ingin pergi ke dapur. Dia memintaku untuk tidak mengikutinya. Ya sudah, aku mencarimu saja." Ino memberi isyarat agar aku bergeser.

Aku menggeserkan badan sedikit, memberinya tempat untuk duduk di sebelahku. "Apa lagi yang dilakukan pengamen itu." Gumamku pelan.

"Apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Siapa itu pengamen?" Ino yang semula ikut menyandarkan kepalanya, kini duduk tegak seraya menatapku.

"Sakura." Aku melirik mata _aquamarine_ indahnya sekilas. "Dia adalah pengamen."

"Jadi bagaimana bisa—"

"Permisi."

Aku dan Ino sontak menolehkan kepala. Gadis yang baru saja kami bicarakan datang, dengan membawa dua gelas minuman yang sepertinya adalah sirup melon.

"Sakura? Kau tak perlu repot-repot membuatkan kami." Ino berdiri, membantunya membawa gelas yang seharusnya diletakkan di atas nampan itu.

Sakura menggeleng, ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku bekerja di sini. Sudah seharusnya aku melayani para majikanku." Diletakkannya satu gelas yang masih ia pegang di atas meja kecil tak jauh dari kursi, "Ini untuk kalian berdua."

Aku tak mengeluarkan kata-kata, hanya melihat tingkah kedua gadis itu dengan tatapan yang—entahlah, aku sendiri tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Kupikir Sasuke-_kun_ beruntung memiliki seorang pelayan sepertimu." Ino menyesap sedikit minuman yang dibuatkan oleh Sakura. "Dia bisa punya teman baik. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau dia itu sangat pendiam." Ino mencolek pinggangku, membuatku menatap ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Berhentilah menggangguku." Ucapku pada Ino. Aku memalingkan wajah, tak berniat sama sekali menyentuh apalagi meminum minuman buatan si gadis pengamen itu.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_~ Kau bahkan sangat cuek pada kekasihmu sendiri." Ino menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan pelan.

"Ah, kupikir aku mengganggu acara kalian berdua. Jadi, aku masuk ke dalam dulu, ya."

'Cih! Sadar juga dia!' ucapku dalam hati. Kudengar suara langkah sepatu yang terdengar semakin keras. Tunggu dulu! Semakin keras?

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku duduk dan berbalik, mendapati seseorang yang kukenal berdiri tak jauh di depan kami. "_Kaasan_?"

_Kaasan _telah pulang. Wanita yang berusia setengah abad tapi masih terlihat awet muda itu kemudian duduk di samping Sakura yang awalnya hendak pergi dari tempat ini. "Bagaimana jalan-jalan kalian?" _Kaasan _tak menyebutkan salah satu dari nama kami, jadi kupikir itu adalah pertanyaan untuk kami semua.

"Menyenangkan, _Baachan_." Jawab Ino. "Dan.. Oh iya," Ino tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_nya, mencari sesuatu. "Aku ke dalam dulu, kartu kredit _Baachan _ada di tasku." Ino bangkit dan segera saja menuju pintu besar penghubung halaman belakang dan bagian dalam mansion kami.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Sahutku seadanya ketika _Kaasan _kembali memanggilku. Aku hanya melirik _Kaasan _sekilas dari sudut ekor mataku.

"Sepertinya _Kaasan _telah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk Sakura-_chan_." Diliriknya gadis berambut _pink _diesbelahnya. "Kau masih cantik saja, Sakura-_chan_." Puji _Kaasan _padanya disela pembicaraan serius ini.

Aku melihat Sakura seidkit tersipu akibat perlakuan _Kaasan _yang telah 'meng-anak emas-kan' dirinya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, aku pun segera saja bertanya. "Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Dia akan jadi pelayan pribadi dan teman bermainmu."

Aku terdiam sejenak, mulai mencerna delapan kata yang keluar dari mulut _Kaasan. _Beberapa detik kemudian mataku berkilat marah, "_Kaasan_! Tolong jangan bercanda!"

Aku bersumpah bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membentak _Kaasan_. Dan ini,

.

.

.

Hanya karena gadis pengamen itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Huah.. sampe 3k+ kan? #kibasrambut

cerita: 3200 (lebih beberapa kata)

Maaf ya, inti dan puncak dari konflik ceritanya sampai sekarang belum jelas. Yang pasti ini bukan kayak cerita-cerita yang dimana menitik-fokuskan inti dengan maid dan seorang majikan ya. Mungkin ini sedikit _complicated_. Bagi SasuSaku dan bagi authornya sendiri :D Perjalanan mereka masih panjang buat bersatu.

Oh iya, kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa fic yang sebenarnya T ini dimasukkan ke Rate M itu karena ada adegan dewasa dan beberapa kalimat kasar frontal yang akan ada di chapter—entah keberapa :D #dhuak

Mind to review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_

* * *

**Akira Fly: **Ahai~ makasih banyak.. Iya kok, saya kan udah divaksin anti flamer. Jadi percuma sampe koar koar ngehina saya nggak mempan kok :D kalo soal ending sudah pasti SasuSaku. Ini sudah panjang sekali loh bagi saya

**khoirunnisa740: **Oh, iya-iya. Saya mengerti kok maksud kamu :D Yang ini sudah panjang. Terima kasih kembali

**vannilathin: **Done :D

**travoleansky: **Sudah panjang, kan? Ya, saya mengerti kok maksud kamu :3 Ini sudah super panjang (bagi saya) hehehe

**Guest: ** Eh Goblok Jancok jangan membaca sampah dong :3

**Hana: **Um.. ya yaya.. Bisa jadi bisa jadi #bukan eat bulaga woy. Yang pasti nanti Sasuke bakalan sama Sakura kok meskipun agak sedikit kejam awal-awalnya. Humm... saya setuju dengan kata 'songong' wkwkwk XD

**Geesuke: **Hum, ya saya paham kok :D Sudah di update... Waduh maaf ya, yang Sumpah masih in progress. Nirin lagi katanya mau lanjutin, eh dia malah banyak tugas.. jadi saya yg harus lanjutin.. gomen-ne, ditunggu ya yang Sumpah

**Yokuhiko Tsubaki**: Anggap aja di sini Sakura sebagaii anak pengamen di Indo :D tapi tetep kok, dia bakaln berubah

**Hatake Ridafi Kun: **Wah kamu jahat, nggak review #pukul pake bantal. Harus direlakan dong, tapi kan Sakura juga sekarang udah nggak jadi gembel. Request ditampung dulu. Nanti saya pikirkan lagi masalah Itachi dan Sakura itu

**Umie solihati: **Makasih. Sekarang tinggal introspeksi diri aja masing2. Nobody's perfect. Yang penting itu gini: nggak ada bash, nggak usah ikut campur urusan fans, nggak usah ada modas modus lagi. Gitu aja sih. Dengan begitu kita kan bebas ngurusin urusan kita masing2. Istilah nya 'Lo ya elo, Gue ya Gue.'

**Hikari Matsushita: **Hehehe iya dong :D Bener kok, mereka masih kelas 3 SMP. Cuma di sini Sakura nggak sekolah. Sudah update

**Racchan Cherry-desu:** Hue.. sudah update, un. Benarkah? Coba kamu kasih tau saya gimana penulisan yang bikin risih itu? Biar sekali sekali fic saya bikin kamu risih XD #dilempar #wkwkwk hem hem hem.. ya saya terima pendapat kamu. Di sini bebas mengeluarkan pendapat kok jadi suka suka kamu :D

**hanazono yuri: **Done :D

**Uchiha Sesura-chan: **Hahaha. Di sini sudah dijelaskan siapa yang ngomong. Atau masih bingung? Sudah pasti endingnya SasuSaku walaupun sedikit kejam #buagh. Belum kok, di cerita ini mereka masih kelas 3 SMP. Tunggu SMA dulu ya.. wkwkwk

**Uchiha Yui-chan: **terima kasih :3 Hmm ya saya paham maksud kamu. Ada cowok ketiga, kok. Tapi Cuma selingan aja sih kayaknya... soalnya konfliknya agak panjang sih. Sudah lanjut. Inikamu review dua kali ya? Iya, masukan kamu akan saya tampung dulu. Lihat bagaimana kedepannya. Tapi kayaknya gaara bakalan masuk ke konflik deh

**Keruno658: **Pengecut :3

**haha: **Sudah lanjut :3 maaf nggak bisa update kilat.

**hachikodesuka: **aduh, iya iya maaf. Tapi yang ini sudah panjang, kan? #awas kalo bilang belum

**Pinky Blossom: **Haai *teriak pake mic+ sound system Hardcore* Haaa.. makasih banyak sudah membaca fic fic saya yang hancur.. btw kamu paling suka yang mana? #kedip mata #modus mode on. Iya kok, ini kan penampilannya sudah diubah walaupun masih proses

**Itsuka No Haru: **Rencana sih ada, Cuma mungkin hanya selingan. Duh -_- saya paling bingung peng-genre-an. Kamu ikuti saja ya.. nanti kamu akan menentukan ini sebenernya genre apa sih yang lebih ditonjolkan

**Orange-Chan: **Hayo, kenapa nggak review #ngacungin pisau plastik Yang chapter ini sudah panjang lhoo... makasih :3

**Alifa Cherry Blossom: **Done, dan maaf nggak bisa update cepat :D

**laharpanas: **hah huh hah huh #keringetan gara2 deket lahar. Ini sudah lanjut dan lebih panjang

**cherryemo: **makasih. Ini sudah lanjut

**Tsurugi de Lelouch: **Makasih Kak Wul. Yadowng. Kalo Saku nggak diubah mana bisa si Sasu kleper kleper wkwkwk

**mitsuka sakurai: **apa ini kurang panjang ._. terima kasih :3

**the wind: **Wah, jangan penasaran terus atuh :D nanti saya malah kebayang buat lanjut fic dan lupa tugas sekolah. Kamu Cewek :3 yakin deh... atau cowok ya? Ah kayaknya sih kamu cewek :3

**Riska bukan Yukito: **Ahahaha.. kayak kamu nggak hentai aja :v kan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan karena menjadi orang kaya atau bangsawan sudah terlalu mainstream, sekali sekali pengemis. Kalo Karin itu sifatnya agak kurang cocok buat jadi sahabat Sakura. Jadi Ino aja deh

**sasusaku lovers: **Beneran? Nanti juga udah nggk kasihan lagi kok

**aguma: **Nanti juga kece, bahkan kayak angin topan :3 oke oke.. saya usahakan agar masukanmu terealisasi

**happy sasusaku: **Yadowng. Kan Sasuke cuek, tapi ibaratnya kita itu melihat isi hati Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sudah lanjut

**shawol21bangs: **Wah kamu suka Shinee nih? Sudah lanjut. Nanti kan nasib Sakura berubah jadi baik, tapi habis itu jelek lagi wkwkwk

**kakachi choco: **Setuju deh sama kamu :3 #kasih chunky bar. Wkwkwk Tapi memang biasanya orang menilai awalnya dari penampilan. Sudah lanjut

**Yuuki Satsuki: **Hahaha, nggak kok. Sudah biasa, sudah banyak yang bilang hal yang sama seperti kamu. Aku emang lemah di bagian summary. Emang sengaja sih Sasuke dibuat frontal. Tapi di sini sudah berkurang kok. Sudah diupdate

**anyaaa: **hehehe... maklum, anak orang kaya. Aku lebih suka Sasuke yang frontal dengan hatinya sendiri daripada frontal dengan orang lain :D sudah lanjut, thanks

**zhaErza: **Wew, waktu aku mau publish chapter 3 ada review masuk. Untuk nggak ketinggalan. Terima kasih :3


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Sahutku seadanya ketika _Kaasan _kembali memanggilku. Aku hanya melirik _Kaasan _sekilas dari sudut ekor mataku.

"Sepertinya _Kaasan _telah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk Sakura-_chan_." Diliriknya gadis berambut _pink _diesbelahnya. "Kau masih cantik saja, Sakura-_chan_." Puji _Kaasan _padanya disela pembicaraan serius ini.

Aku melihat Sakura sedikit tersipu akibat perlakuan _Kaasan _yang telah 'meng-anak emas-kan' dirinya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, aku pun segera saja bertanya. "Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Dia akan jadi pelayan pribadi dan teman bermainmu."

Aku terdiam sejenak, mulai mencerna delapan kata yang keluar dari mulut _Kaasan. _Beberapa detik kemudian mataku berkilat marah, "_Kaasan_! Tolong jangan bercanda!"

Aku bersumpah bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membentak _Kaasan_. Dan ini,

.

.

.

Hanya karena gadis pengamen itu.

**Our Story**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Mikoto sedikit terkejut, terbukti dari bahunya yang bergerak sedikit ke belakang. Tatapannya kosong menatap putra bungsunya—Sasuke dengan terselip rasa kecewa. "Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, pemuda itu memijit batang hidungnya. "Aku sudah dewasa. Tak perlu orang seperti dia." Sasuke bangkit meninggalkan halaman belakang, tak dihiraukannya Mikoto yang arah pandangannya mengikuti gerakannya dan Sakura yang juga menatapnya.

"Lho, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau mau kemana?" Ino yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke yang hendak menuju kamar menghentikan langkahnya. Ditutupnya tas kecil miliknya setelah ia berhasil menemukan kartu kredit milik Mikoto.

Sasuke yang sempat melambatkan langkahnya ketika berpapasan dengan Ino kini kembali melangkah seperti biasa tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih. Entah, mungkin perasaan pemuda ini masih kalut—walaupun sebenarnya agak sedikit tidak masuk akal, ini hanya karena masalah pekerjaan Sakura, kan?

Ino sempat menoleh dan memandangi punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh. Ia sedikit heran dengan sikap Sasuke hari ini. Pemuda itu seperti sedang _badmood_ sepenuhnya hari ini. Mulai dari saat di mall, Sasuke yang biasanya adalah Sasuke yang rela mengikuti Ino kemanapun dia mengitari rak-rak baju atau toko yang ingin Ino kunjungi.

Tak ingin berpikir macam-macam, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap bahwa pikiran itu akan lenyap dari otaknya. Ia melangkah menuju halaman belakang, dimana Mikoto dan Sakura masih berada di sana.

"_Baachan_," Ino menghampiri Mikoto yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia pun menyerahkan kartu kredit berwarna biru itu kepada Mikoto. Setelah itu ia segera mengambil tempat duduk di kursi dimana Sasuke berbaring beberapa saat yang lalu. "Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa, _Baachan_?" diambilnya gelas minuman yang ada di meja kecil yang dibuatkan Sakura untuknya.

"Dia marah pada _Baasan_." Mikoto menghela nafas pelan. "_Baasan _akan mempekerjakan Sakura sebagai pelayan pribadinya, tapi ia menolak." Mikoto menatap Ino yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu.

Sebelum Ino sempat buka suara, Sakura telah lebih dulu berbicara. "Maafkan saya, Nyonya, Nona." Sakura bangkit dan membungkuk pada Mikoto dan Ino. "Saya memang tidak pantas berada di sini. Saya akan angkat kaki." Sakura pun menegakkan badannya, hendak melangkah pergi dari tempat yang tak seharusnya ia datangi.

"TUNGGU!"/ "TUNGGU!"

Ino dan Mikoto serentak mencegah Sakura, tangan keduanya yang terjulur menghalangi gadis berambut _pink _ini tak dapat berjalan.

"_Baachan_, biar aku bicarakan dengan Sasuke." Ino bangkit, ia menarik tangan Sakura. "Ayo, Sakura." Mereka berdua melangkah meninggalkan Mikoto yang mulai tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong, mengisi kesunyian di mansion besar dan mewah itu. Ino terus saja mengetok pintu yang bertuliskan Sasuke Uchiha di bagian depannya itu. "Sasuke-_kun, _apa kau di dalam?" tanyanya, berharap Sasuke akan menjawab, atau setidaknya merespon dengan gumaman 'Hn.' khas pemuda itu.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Ino pun menekan kenop pintu. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, membuat hawa dingin dari kamar Sasuke menyeruak keluar sedikit. "Sakura, ayo masuk." Ditariknya tangan Sakura agar gadis itu ikut masuk bersamanya.

"Tidak. Kau saja, Yamanaka-_san_." Sakura menarik tangannya yang terus saja ditarik oleh Ino.

"Ayolah~ kita selesaikan masalahnya bersama-sama." Ino menarik tangan Sakura lebih kuat, berharap gadis itu akan pasrah dan menuruti kemauannya.

"Tidak." Jangan lupakan kalau Sakura dulunya adalah anak jalanan. Tenaganya lebih kuat daripada anak seumurannya yang lain karena beban fisik dan mental yang harus mereka tanggung tanpa bantuan orangtua. Ia menyentakkan tangannya sampai terlepas dari tarikan Ino. "Uchiha-_san _membenciku. Aku tak ingin dia bertambah mengamuk." Sakura bersikukuh.

Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan jengah, "Baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan berbicara dengan Sasuke-_kun._" Ino pun membuka pintu lebih lebar, menampakkan bagaimana besarnya kamar milik si Bungsu Uchiha itu. Dan benar dugaan Ino, Sasuke ada di dalam kamarnya. Sekilas yang Sakura lihat adalah pemuda itu tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

Sakura menutup pintu yang belum ditutup Ino dengan rapat. Ia pun menunggu dengan bersandar di dinding lorong yang dilapisi _wallpaper_ itu. Dari luar, sama sekali tak terdengar percakapan apapun yang berasal dari dalam kamar, mungkin karena ruangan di mansion ini kedap suara kecuali beberapa ruangan.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan dengan seksama kulit tangannya. Sungguh berbeda dengan saat ia masih berada di kolong jembatan yang menjadi rumah mereka dan profesinya yang menjadi seorang pengamen. Ia sendiri juga merasakan perubahan dari dirinya, mulai dari menjaga kesopanan sampai-sampai mengubah cara berjalan yang biasanya selalu mengangkang dan mengambil langkah jauh-jauh.

Lima menit setelah itu, Ino pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Ia pun menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Sakura setelah Ino menutup rapat pintu Sasuke.

Ino menarik tangan Sakura, membawa gadis itu melangkah mengikutinya. Mereka berdua kembali melangkah menuju halaman belakang, dimana Mikoto masih berada di sana dengan sejuta pemikiran yang membuatnya agak lelah.

"_Baachan_," Ino melangkah mendekati Mikoto dan kembali duduk di tempat ia dan Sasuke duduk beberapa menit yang lalu, "aku sudah bicara dengan Sasuke-_kun_." Ino menuntun Sakura agar duduk di sebelahnya.

Mikoto menatap Ino dengan pandangan seperti orang putus asa. "Apa katanya?"

Ino mengangguk, "Dia menerimanya."

Mikoto yang sudah lesu kini punggungnya langsung tegak, matanya berbinar-binar dengan pipinya yang putih mulus sedikit memerah saking bahagianya. "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" seulas raut kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajah awet muda itu.

Ino tersenyum kecut, "Tapi ada syaratnya." Diliriknya Sakura yang ternyata juga menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Kalau dalam kurun waktu satu pekan ia masih tidak menyukai keberadaan Sakura, maka Sakura harus keluar dari mansion ini."

Tubuh Mikoto menegang setelah mendengar kata-kata Ino. Sementara Sakura, tak ada yang berubah dari raut wajahnya, hanya saja badannya sedikit melemas dan punggungnya agak bungkuk.

"Bagaimana caranya? Anak itu keras kepala sekali." Gumam Mikoto pelan.

Beberapa menit, ketiga perempuan itu hening. Mereka bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing yang sebenarnya intinya sama dan entah bagaimana itu sangat membebani mereka walaupun sebenarnya itu masalah sepele. Hanya urusan pekerja—yang dimana bila tak ada Sakura pun mansion ini tidak kekurangan apapun. Tapi entahlah, keduanya tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan agar Sakura bekerja di sini. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan spesifik untuk hal ini, hanya saja sesuatu dari diri gadis berambut _pink _seleher ini membuat mereka melakukannya. Mungkin sejenis _inner beauty_—tidak, mereka belum melihat _inner _dari sang gadis. Kharisma—tidak, gadis itu tak cukup berkharisma. Mungkin lebih kepada sifat apa adanya yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu.

"Tak apa, Nyonya, Nona. Saya sudah pasti tidak bisa menyanggupinya. Saya akan pergi dari tempat ini." Ucap Sakura, suaranya yang bening itu mengisi kesunyian yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

Ino menahan tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tak beranjak. "Tidak, Sakura. Kita belum mencobanya. Siapa tahu selama satu pekan kau berada di mansion ini, Sasuke akan berubah pikiran dan menerima keberadaanmu."

Mikoto mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyetujui kata-kata Ino. "Tak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Nyonya, Nona."

"_Ne, _Sakura. Jangan memanggilku Nona, panggil saja Ino, diberi surfiks –_chan _juga tidak apa." Ucap Ino yang setelah itu menyengir.

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah, Ino...-_chan_." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, berupaya menghilangkan rasa canggungnya karena memanggil majikannya dengan nama beserta embel-embel yang dipakai ketika sudah akrab dengan seseorang.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua gadis di depannya yang terlihat begitu akrab walaupun mereka baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. "Nah, seperti kata Ino-_chan_ juga. Kau tak perlu memanggilku Nyonya, Sakura-_chan_. Panggil _Baachan, _atau _Kaachan _juga boleh." Ucapnya disertai sedikit candaan.

Kali ini Sakura menyengir, gadis ini kemudian mengangguk. "_Arigato_ err.." Sakura berpikir sendiri panggilan apa yang tepat untuk Mikoto, "_Baachan_." Ucapnya kemudian. Sepertinya agak aneh kalau Sakura yang baru beberapa jam mengenali Mikoto secara agak dekat langsung memanggilnya dengan _Kaachan_, bahkan Ino yang sudah lama mengenal Mikoto saja masih memanggilnya _Baachan. _Mungkin panggilan _Kaachan _itu lebigh tepat bila ia telah menjadi menantu Mikoto. Menantu? Dengan kata lain adalah istri Sasuke? Tidak, tidak. Itu tak pernah ada dalam kamus prediksi takdir dalam hidupnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang hinggap di kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" Ino memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan heran, melihat gadis di sebelahnya memejamkan mata kuat-kuat seraya menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"_Kaasan_?" suara orang lain terdengar sayup-sayup. Tepat beberapa detik setelah itu, datanglah seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah khas Jepang dengan sebuah tas ransel berwarna putih menggantung di bahunya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Itachi-_kun_?" Mikoto berbalik, mendapati anaknya berdiri dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ditafsirkan oleh sembarang orang.

Itachi mengangguk, ia pun mendekat dan mengecup pipi Mikoto, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan sebagai pengganti kata '_Tadaima_'. Pemuda yang satu ini memang jarang mengucapkan salam ketika masuk ke dalam rumah. "Hei, Ino. Sejak kapan kau datang ke sini?" kata-kata itulah yang Itachi anggap sebagai sapaan pengganti 'Hei, apa kabar?'

Ino tersenyum. "Beberapa jam yang lalu. Kau makin kurus saja, Itachi-_nii_. Padahal baru minggu lalu kulihat kau banyak makan _snack_." Ujar Ino seraya memperhatikan pemuda yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Mikoto itu.

"Aku kan rutin olahraga. Kegiatan OSIS juga semakin padat, jadi jadwal makanku tak teratur." Terangnya, "Oh iya, kemana Sasuke-_chan_?" tanyanya ketika tak melihat kehadiran Sasuke di tempat ini. Hanya saja ada seorang gadis—yang menurutnya manis—duduk di sebelah Ino. Simpan itu untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Dia di kamar. Kami ada sedikit masalah." Mikoto menjawabnya.

"Dia siapa, _Kaasan_?" Itachi menatap lekat-lekat manik _Emerald _milik Sakura yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan agak datar. Tanpa sadar, bibir Itachi membentuk lengkungan senyuman tipis.

"Ah, dia Sakura-_chan_. Dia akan bekerja di sini sebagai pelayan pribadi Sasuke-_kun_."

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Hai," ia menjulurkan tangannya dengan kata lain mengajak Sakura bersalaman, "aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum canggung, ia pun meraih uluran tangan Itachi. "Aku Sakura." Sesaat tangannya seperti tersengat listrik saat bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan yang lebih halus dari telapak tangannya sendiri.

Itachi menggenggamnya pelan, sebuah senyuman tak dapat dienyahkan dari wajahnya. Setelah sadar sudah berapa lama mereka saling berpegangan tangan, Itachi pun melepaskannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang diyakini tak gatal sama sekali. Itachi menyengir dengan canggung. "_Kaasan_, kenapa dia tak jadi pelayan pribadiku saja. Lagipula Sasuke sudah punya Ino untuk menjadi pelayannya." Ucap itachi pada Mikoto.

Ino merengut begitu mendengar kata-kata Itachi, "Hei—"

"Ah, aku hanya bercanda saja. Ya sudah, aku ganti baju dulu ya." Itachi langsung melenggang pergi, sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia yang kini berada di belakang Mikoto menoleh sebentar ke arah Sakura. Ia tersneyum mendapati gadis itu tengah menatapnya, Itachi pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum benar-benar pergi dari halaman belakang.

Ino yang sempat melihat tingkah Itachi itu segera tersenyum. "_Baachan_, sepertinya Itachi-_nii_ menyukai Sakura." Ucapnya disertai seringai jahil.

"E..Eh, ti-tidak mungkin." Sakura lantas membantahnya dengan sedikit gugup. Seulas rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang menjadi gugup, "Sepertinya begitu." Diliriknya Ino yang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Terbesit keinginan untuk sedikit menjahili Sakura—yang membuatnya menjadi bernostalgia di saat masa-masa remajanya. "Kau sendiri, apa kau menyukai Itachi, Sakura-_chan_?"

Pertanyaan Mikoto tentu saja membuat Sakura bertambah merona karena malu. "A.. aku tidak menyukainya, kok." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Lagipula Itachi itu majikanku. Tidak pantas seorang pelayan menyukai majikannya sendiri." Jelasnya.

"Hei, Sakura. Yang namanya cinta itu tidak bisa diprediksi dan tidak bisa dipaksakan." Ucap Ino seakan menyangkal perkataan Sakura.

"_Baachan _setuju dengan Ino. Lagipula _Baachan _tak keberatan kau menjadi menantuku." Ucapnya lagi, yang kali ini membuat wajah Sakura memerah seperti kulit bayi yang baru lahir.

"Ah, sudahlah, _Baachan, _Ino-_chan_." Sakura mulai tidak lagi canggung dan tak terlalu formal untuk berbicara kepada mereka yang istilahnya lebih tinggi derajatnya daripada dirinya yang hanya seorang pengamen yang diangkat untuk bekerja di mansion megah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, Sakura-_chan_. Ini kamarmu." Mikoto membukakan pintu yang ditunjukkan untuk Sakura. Terpampanglah sebuah ruangan luas dengan dominasi warna putih yang terlihat cukup bersih. "Awalnya ini kamar tamu, tapi tak apa. Bila ada tamu, mereka bisa pakai yang satunya."

"Tapi, _Baachan_. Bukankah ini terlalu mewah untukku? Tidak adil dengan pelayan yang lain." Bantah Sakura, nada bicaranya pun kini tidak ditahan. Toh juga Mikoto tidak merasa tersinggung dengan kata-katanya yang sedikit kasar karena ia anak jalanan.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Pelayan lain tidak ada yang tinggal di mansion, Sakura-_chan_. Mereka akan pulang pada jam sembilan malam. Kecuali untuk Kakashi dan Kotetsu yang menjadi satpam. Mereka tinggal di pos."

Sakura sedikit kaget, namun ia coba untuk tak menunjukkan ekspresinya pada Mikoto. Gadis ini hanya mengangguk pertanda ia paham dengan ucapan Mikoto.

"Nah, masuklah. Ini sudah malam. Kamarku ada di lantai satu, di sebelah kanan ini kamar Itachi-_kun_." Mikoto menunjuk pintu yang ada di sebelah kanan. "Di sebelah kamar Itachi-_kun_, itu kamar Sasuke-_kun_."

"Baiklah, _Baachan. _Dan umm..." Sakura tak berani menatap Mikoto, "selamat malam."

Mikoto tersenyum. "Ya. Selamat malam, Sakura-_chan_." Rambut _pink _gadis di hadapannya itu dielusnya dengan lembut. "Semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

Sakura menatap Mikoto kemudian mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _Baachan_."

Mikoto melenggang pergi, membiarkan Sakura untuk masuk ke kamar barunya dan segera beristirahat. Sebelum turun ke lantai bawah, wanita itu mengecek kamar anak-anaknya, apakah kedua anak laki-lakinya itu telah terlelap atau belum.

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sungguh, ia amat menyukai tabiat majikannya. Rasanya ia seperti merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu—seseorang yang ia pertanyakan keberadaannya sampai saat ini. Menurut kisah dari Kurenai—seorang wanita yang menjadi ibu angkatnya saat ia masih menjadi pengamen dan tinggal di kolong jembatan, ia adalah anak yang ditemukan Kurenai saat wanita itu tengah memulung di tempat pembuangan akhir. Saat ditemukan, kondisi Sakura hanyalah terbalut kain tipis, dengan sebuah gelang kertas di tangan kirinya yang bertuliskan Sakura Haruno, _Konoha Central Hospital_. Sepertinya Sakura baru saja dibuang dari sebuah rumah sakit bertaraf internasional yang cukup mahal.

...

Pagi menjelang. Sakura yang telah terbiasa untuk bangun pagi itu segera saja beranjak dari ranjang besar dan paling empuk yang pernah ia pakai. Bagaimana tidak, saat ia masih tinggal di kolong jembatan, kasurnya hanyalah sebuah kardus yang disusun menjadi alas tidur. Sepanjang malam itulah ia da beberapa teman lainnya bertahan dengan gigitan nyamuk dan udara dingin tanpa sehelai selimut pun.

* * *

Dibukanya pintu kamarnya, hari ini hari Minggu, hari libur bagi semua orang. Tapi bila ia masih menjadi seorang pengamen, itu tak berlaku baginya. Justru di hari Minggu inilah biasanya ia lebih giat bekerja. Semakin banyak orang pergi jalan-jalan atau rekreasi, semakin banyak penghasilan yang didapatkannya. Meskipun itu hanya beberapa puluh ribu.

Sakura berjalan di sepanjang lorong, ia segera saja turun ke bawah. Aroma masakan langsung saja menghampirinya. Dengan nalurinya, ia pun berjalan ke dapur. Tentu saja ia sudah mengetahui jalannya, kemarin Mikoto telah menunjukkan seluk-beluk mansion besar ini.

Didapatinya Mikoto tengah mengaduk-aduk nasi yang ada di penggorengan. Wanita paruh baya itu dengan cekatan mengaduk nasi tanpa tumpah sedikitpun.

Suara langkah kaki Sakura yang terdengar membuat Mikoto menoleh, "Sakura-_chan_? _Ohayo_." Sapanya lembut.

"_O-ohayo_, _Baachan_." Jawabnya canggung. "A-apa ada yang bisa kubantu, _Baachan_?"

Mikoto kembali mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya. "Karena ada kau, bisakah kau bawakan susu cokelat di meja kepada Itachi-_kun _danSasuke-_kun, _sekalian saja membangunkan mereka agar susu itu langsung diminum?"

Sakura mengangguk walaupun tak dilihat oleh Mikoto. "Baiklah." Ia berjalan menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Dilihatnya dua gelas susu cokelat ada di sana. Ia pun mengambilnya dan membawanya naik ke lantai dua. Lagi-lagi ia lupa bahwa ia harus menggunakan nampan.

.

Sakura menggerakkan kenop pintu menggunakan sikunya karena kedua tangannya memegang gelas. Dibukanya kamar Itachi. Kamar dari Sulung Uchiha ini dipilihnya lebih dahulu, karena ia pikir tak ingin mendapatkan tatapan tajam terlalu pagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Sasuke. Gadis itu heran sendiri kenapa Sasuke bisa membencinya, padahal seingatnya ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya.

Didapatinya Itachi masih tertidur terlentang. Pemuda itu tidak memakai baju, membuat dada bidang dan perut _sixpack_nya tersekspos sempurna tanpa ada sehelai benang menghalanginya.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia meletakkan dua gelas susu cokelat itu di atas meja kecil yang ada di sebelah ranjang karena dirinya hendak membuka jendela dahulu. Ia berjalan menuju jendela, dibukanya lebar-lebar tirai biru yang menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk masuk. Ia pun membuka jendela agar udara dari luar masuk ke dalam ruangan yang luas ini. Setelah itu, ia berjalan kembali menuju Itachi yang masih terlelap. Dengan gugup, ia menyentuh bahu Itachi dengan pelan. "Itachi-_sama_, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi."

Itachi tak membuka mata, pemuda ini justru membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi Sakura.

"Itachi-_sama_." Sakura mencoba memanggil Itachi kembali. Karena sudah agak jengkel, dengan berani ia pun menguncangkan bahu Itachi. "Itachi-_sama_, sudah pagi."

"CK! BERISIK~"

Kejadian itu terjadi sepersekian detik. Tangan Sakura yang mengguncang bahu Itachi ditarik oleh pemuda itu, membuat Sakura tertarik dan jatuh tepat di atas badan Itachi yang membelakanginya. "Itachi-_sama_. Lepaskan."

Terdapat sesuatu yang mengganggunya, sebuah benda kenyal dan empuk menyentuh lengannya. Dengan nalarnya, ia pun kini mencoba untuk membuka mata, memulihkan kembali kesadarannya dari alam bunga tidur. Itachi menoleh, hendak mengetahui apa yang dapat mengganggunya dari tidur nyenyaknya. "Sakura?"

"Ugh." Sakura yang mendapati tangannya telah dilepaskan oleh Itachi langsung saja kembali ke posisi awal. Mukanya sudah memerah sempurna ketika ia dapat menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. "Ini susu cokelatnya," Sakura mengambil salah satu gelas yang ada di meja dan menyerahkannya kepada Itachi. Setelah diterima, ia pun mengambil gelas satunya dan melngkah menuju pintu.

"Sakura!" sebelum Sakura membuka pintu, Itachi memanggilnya. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar, namun pipinya menampakkan rona merah yang amat tipis sampai-sampai Sakura tak dapat melihatnya. "Maaf soal kejadian tadi. Aku tak sengaja." Ucapnya seraya menyengir, ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. "Ya. Orang tidur memang terkadang berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Sakura membuka pintu kamar Itachi, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Itachi-_sama_."

Itachi mengangguk, mempersilahkan Sakura untuk pergi dari kamarnya. Ia memalingkan wajah, berganti menatap jendela kamarnya yang telah dibuka oleh Sakura. Tanpa sadar ia pun bergumam, "Jadi benda empuk dan kenyal tadi itu... dada Sakura?" dan sungguh, kali ini wajah si Sulung Uchiha itu benar-benar memerah sempurna.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Sasuke mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Pemuda yang tengah menonton berita pagi yang dilihatnya dari TV LCD yang ada di kamarnya itu tak menyahut siapapun yang ada di luar. Ia hanya diam, menikmati siaran TV tanpa sedikitpun merasa terganggu.

**Cklek**

Sasuke menoleh, dengan berani membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa seizin dirinya dahulu. Didapatinya si gadis pengamen—Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke tak bertanya apapun, hanya menunggu gadis berambut _pink _itu menjelaskan sendiri maksud kedatangannya ke dalam kamar pemuda berambut _emo _ini.

"Ini susu cokelat anda, Sasuke-_sama_." Sakura mendekati ranjang, dimana sang Tuan Muda tengah duduk menyandar dan memegang _remote _TV.

"Keluar."

Sakura merengut tak suka, sudah ia duga sambutan yang diberikan Sasuke pasti sangat berbeda dengan Itachi. Tapi ia tak mempedulikannya, Sakura berjalan menuju jendela kamar pemuda ini dan melakukan hal yang sama saat ia berada di kamar Itachi—membuka tirai dan jendela.

"Kubilang keluar!" kini nada bicara Sasuke terdengar meninggi dan lebih kasar.

Sakura yang masih menghadap jendela diam-diam merengut jengkel. Ia pun berbalik, "Aku takkan keluar sebelum kau menghabiskan susu cokelatmu." Kini hilang sudah kesopanan dan keformalan yang susah payah ia bangun saat bertemu dengan majikan-majikannya.

Sasuke mendengus, matanya menatap sinis gadis itu. Kemudian ia beralih memandangi segelas susu cokelat yang ada di mejanya. "Bukan urusanku!" Sasuke dengan sengaja menyenggol gelas itu.

**PRANG!**

Gelas itu pecah ketika membentur lantai kamar Sasuke. Susu cokelat yang masih utuh itu bergerak mengalir menuju celah-celah ubin kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Pemuda berambut _emo _ini kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sakura merengut, "Orang itu menyebalkan sekali." Dilihatnya tumpahan dan pecahan kaca yang berceceran di lantai. Ia pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke, hendak mengambil alat pel dan untuk membersihkan tumpahan susu cokelat itu.

.

"Lho, Sakura-_chan_. Untuk apa bawa alat pel?" tanya Mikoto ketika Sakura melewati dapur dengan membawa alat-alat yang ia butuhkan untuk mengepel lantai kamar Sasuke dan sebuah ember.

"Itu, aku mau mengepel lantai Sasuke, _Baachan_." Jawab Sakura yang setelah itu menyengir.

"Kenapa? Biasanya lantai Sasuke masih bersih." Mikoto meletakkan celemeknya pada gantungan yang telah disediakan. Wanita itu kini telah selesai memasak, hanya tinggal memebersihkan beberapa sisa bahan masakannya saja.

"Sasuke tak sengaja menumpahkan air. Jadi aku akan mengepelnya," dusta Sakura. Jelas-jelas Sasuke dengan sengaja menyenggol gelas yang ada di mejanya.

Mikoto tersenyum, 'Dia memang bertanggung jawab.' Wanita ini kemudian mendekati Sakura dan menepuk bahu gadis itu. "Kukira kau sudah membeli baju dengan Ino kemarin. Kenapa kau pakai baju ini?"

Sakura yang mengenakan bajunya yang berwarna hitam yang sudah agak luntur dan kebesaran untuk badannya itu tersenyum canggung. "Kupikir baju yang kupakai kemarin itu amat bagus, jadi aku takut merusaknya. Aku berganti baju saat hendak tidur. Maaf, _Baachan._"

Mikoto menggeleng. "Tak apa, Sakura-_chan_. Pakailah bajumu yang baru setelah kau mandi, kalau rusak akan _Baachan _belikan yang baru. Ya sudah, cepatlah selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Sebentar lagi kita sarapan."

Sakura mengangguk, ia kembali mengangkat ember yang telah diisinya dengan air dan membawanya menuju kamar Sasuke.

.

"Hah~" Sakura menghela nafas ketika dirinya telah berhasil membawa ember beserta lap pel ke kamar Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengepel, tapi setidaknya ia pernah melihat di sinetron di TV kecil milik Kurenai yang ia tonton setiap malam minggu.

Sakura menaikkan semua barang-barang yang tidak boleh basah ke atas meja, ke atas ranjang dan meja belajar Sasuke. Segala kertas-kertas yang ada di kamar pemuda itu diletakkannya di atas ranjang.

"Hah, aku harus mulai darimana, ya?" Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar Sasuke. "Oh iya, aku belum membersihkan pecahan kaca." Sakura berjalan ke samping ranjang Sasuke, dimana pecahan gelas itu masih ada dan berceceran. Diambilnya satu-satu kaca-kaca itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tong sampah kecil yang ada di pojok kamar Sasuke. Beruntungnya, tak ada satu pun kaca-kaca itu yang melukai jemarinya.

**Cklek**

Sakura menoleh, dilihatnya Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar. Seolah tak menyadari—atau tepatnya tak mempedulikan keberadaan Sakura, pemuda itu segera duduk di atas ranjangnya dan kembali menghidupkan TV.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke juga berusaha mengikuti tingkah pemuda itu. Ia mencoba tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke. Keadaan kamar itu hanya terdengar suara TV, keduanya sama sekali tak berbicara. Ketika tiba-tiba,

BYURR

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, dilihatnya Sakura menumpahkan seluruh air yang telah dicampur larutan pembersih lantai itu ke lantai kamarnya. "Hei kau, dasar tak berpendidikan!" ucapnya hampir marah.

Sakura yang belum mulai mengepel segera menoleh pada Sasuke yang memandanginya dengan tatapan membunuh, namun gadis ini sama sekali tidak takut. "Kau lupa, ya? Aku kan memang tidak berpendidikan." Ia menggerakkan lap pel, meratakan air itu menuju seluruh ruangan. "Makan saja susah bagaimana mau sekolah." Tambahnya dengan nada yang lirih.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Sakura yang menggosok lantai dengan lap pel. "Kau bodoh! Mengepel saja tak tahu caranya!" ejek Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menoleh, kali ini pandangannya melemah. "Jelas saja. Apa yang harus dipel? Lantai rumahku saja terbuat dari tanah. Bukan lantai marmer indah mengilap seperti mansion ini." Digerakkannya tangkai pel agar lap pel itu membersihkan tumpahan susu.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa kalah omongan dengan gadis itu. Ia pun terdiam, hanya menyaksikan Sakura yang sibuk mengepel lantai kamarnya.

Lima menit, Sakura hanya terus menggosok-gosok lantai, menghilangkan kotoran yang menempel. Sasuke pun mulai berpikir, kapan ia bisa turun dari ranjang kalau air di lantainya saja masih menggenang.

"Ambil ember!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada agak kasar.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Tapi ia pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Gadis ini meletakkan ember itu di dekat ranjang, agar Sasuke bisa mengambilnya.

Namun dugaannya salah. Sasuke justru turun dari ranjang, pemuda itu kemudian merebut lap pel yang Sakura pegang. Sasuke mengusapkannya pada lantai, ia pun mengarahkan lap itu ke ember dan memerasnya. Jadilah sedikit air berada di dalam ember itu.

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum senang karena Sasuke membantunya, "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Sini biar aku yang lanjutkan." Sakura meraih pel yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan melanjutkan apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi.

Sasuke naik lagi ke atas ranjang. Kali ini ia memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tak berkata-kata, mata sehitam jelaga itu hanya mengikuti gerakan sang gadis sampai pekerjaannya selesai.

* * *

Sore itu, Sakura pun keluar dari kamarnya. Jujur saja, berada di mansion megah ini agaknya membuat gadis berambut _pink _ini merasa bosan. Bila biasanya ia akan disibukkan dengan memetik gitar seraya berjalan dari satu mobil ke mobil yang lainnya bersama Konohamaru yang menyanyi dengan alat musik dari tutup botol, kali ini ia hanyalah seperti tinggal di rumah biasa. Sebenarnya status sebagai pekerja di rumah ini pun tak merubah apapun, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"Hei, Sakura."

Sakura berhenti melangkah, ia menoleh ke sumber suara. "Eh, Itachi-_sama_?" tanyanya heran ketika Itachi bersandar di dinding di sebelah pintu kamarnya.

Itachi tersenyum ramah, "Apa ini milikmu?" Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gitar dari balik punggungnya dan menyodorkannya. Jelas saja itu gitar kecil Sakura yang dipakai gadis itu untuk mengamen. "Aku menemukannya di sofa."

Sakura mendekat, ia mengangguk. Gadis ini kemudian mengambil gitar yang disodorkan Itachi. "Terima kasih, Itachi-_sama_." Ia membungkuk.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel –_sama_." Ucap Itachi ketika Sakura telah menegakkan badannya kembali. "Itu membuatku menjadi merasa tua. Panggil Itachi-_nii_ saja, oke?"

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya pelan, "Umm, baiklah. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya karena merasa ragu dengan panggilan yang menurutnya tak pantas untuk seorang majikan.

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya ada yang melarang?" pertanyaan yang dibalikkan Itachi itu membuat Sakura bungkam. "Oh iya, Sakura. Maukah kau mengajariku bermain gitar itu?"

Sakura memandangi gitar bututnya sejenak. "Tapi ini—"

Itachi lantas memotong kalimat Sakura dengan cepat. "Ayolah. Imbalannya aku akan mengajarimu bermain gitar milikku. Kau belum pernah memegang gitar _acoustic, _kan?"

Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya. Memang, gitar yang Sakura mainkan juga tidak bisa dibilang gitar _acoustic _'asli'. Senar gitarnya saja terbuat dari karet gelang dan hanya tiga senar. Berbeda dengan gitar sesungguhnya yang terdiri dari enam senar. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Itachi bergumam pelan yang tak sampai didengar oleh Sakura. "Tunggu di sini." Itachi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan keluar dengan membawa sebuah gitar berwarna biru dengan polesan warna hitam di pinggirannya. "Main di halaman belakang saja, ya?"

Sakura pun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Itachi yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju halaman belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Kupikir bermain gitar ini akan lebih susah. Suaranya unik." Itachi memetik senar gitar Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat jemari Itachi yang tak sengaja memetik senar gitarnya terlalu kuat sehingga memutuskan karet gelang itu. "Tak apa. Lagipula itu gitar murah." Ucapnya.

"Tapi unik. Senarnya dari karet gelang. Ngomong-ngomong kau belajar darimana cara bermain gitar? Kata _Kaasan _kau err.. seorang pengamen." Ucap Itachi yang agak tidak yakin saat menyebut bahwa Sakura seorang pengamen.

Gadis ini tak tersinggung sama sekali, ia mengangguk. "Aku memang pengamen. Aku belajar otodidak. Mana bisa aku membayar kursus gitar."

Itachi mengangguk. "Gitar ini unik. Pasti kau dapat penghasilan banyak dari pengamen yang lain. Benar kan, Sakura?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, "Memangnya apa hubungannya? Meskipun aku ngamen pakai gitar listrikjuga tidak pengaruh."

Itachi terkikik pelan. "Karena pengamennya cantik, jadi banyak yang memberi uang." Ia memalingkan wajah. Dipetiknya lagi gitar Sakura yang tinggal memiliki dua senar.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum malu, pipinya sudah memerah karena Itachi yang ehm—menggodanya. Tangannya yang sedikit meremas ujung _dress peach _yang ia kenakan itu terasa sedikit basah, mungkin karena keringat. "Oh iya, Itachi-_nii_. Kau kan belum mengajariku cara bermain gitarmu." Protes Sakura dengan nada yang menurut Itachi menggelikan.

"Oh iya," Itachi meletakkan gitar Sakura, "maaf aku lupa." Ia pun menyerahkan gitar _acoustic _ yang ada di sampingnya kepada Sakura. "Nih."

Sakura memegangi gitar milik Itachi. "Lalu?"

"Pegang senarnya, lalu pertama-tama mainkan kunci C." Perintah Itachi yang pandangannya tak lepas dari jemari Sakura yang ada di ujung senar gitarnya.

Sakura mendongak menatap Itachi. "Bagaimana aturan jemarinya?"

Itachi menaikkan alis. "Kau sama sekali tak tahu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kan berbeda dengan gitar punyaku."

Itachi mengangguk tanda ia memaklumi. "Ya, sudah." Tiba-tiba Sulung Uchiha ini bangkit, ia pun berpindah posisi menjadi di belakang Sakura. "Kemarikan jemarimu." Ia menarik gitar yang masih ada dalam pegangan Sakura agar tangannya sampai menyentuh senar-senar gitar itu.

Sakura yang sadar dengan posisinya saat ini kembali merona. Bagaimana tidak, tubuhnya dihimpit oleh Itachi yang hendak memegangi gitar yang ada di pangkuannya. Dari jarak sedekat inipun Sakura dapat mencium aroma maskulin pemuda yang terpaut usia dua tahun darinya itu.

Tangan Itachi menggerakkan jemari-jemari Sakura agar menekan senar nomor dua, empat dan nomor lima urutannya dari bawah. "Nah, begini. Tekan yang kuat, lalu petik." Tangan Itachi yang kanan bergerak dan memetik gitarnya, membuat punggung Sakura sepenuhnya berdempetan dengan dada pemuda di belakangnya itu. "Bisa?" Itachi menoleh, membuat jarak wajah keduanya semakin dekat, namun tak sampai bersentuhan.

Sakura yang konsentrasinya sedikit terpecah kini mencoba fokus. Ia mengangguk, ia pun mencoba memetik gitar itu. Dan _voila _! Bunyinya sama persis dengan bunyi saat Itachi memetiknya. Berarti ia dapat dikategorikan berhasil. Yah, setidaknya bunyi dari petikan gitar pertamanya itu tidaklah _false_.

.

.

Sasuke yang awalnya hendak memanggil Itachi untuk meminjam motor kakaknya kini berdiri diam di dekat pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan halaman belakang. Dilihatnya Itachi dengan Sakura sedang bermain gitar bersama di gazebo, yang menurutnya itu dapat dikategorikan sebagai hubungan yang lebih dari pekerja—majikan.

Sasuke mendengus melihatnya. Tangannya kemudian terlipat di depan dada. '_Kaasan, _Ino, Itachi. Selanjutnya siapa?!'

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Muak melihat si gadis pengamen yang menurutnya terlalu mencari perhatian pada seluruh penghuni mansion.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Wkwkwk, saya kalo ngepel kamar persis kayak Sakura. Semua airnya dituangin ke lantai #curhat

Maaf ya alurnya terkesan lambat. Nanti saya usahakan untuk mempercepat alur supaya nggak terlalu panjang dan banyak chapternya. Maaf lagi karena nggak bisa bales review utk chapter 3. Saya berterima kasih sekali atas apresiasinya thd fic ini. Makasih All :*

Mind to Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Story**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Malam itu keluarga Uchiha dengan Sakura menikmati makan malam dengan keheningan. Tak ada yang spesial di hari ke tiga Sakura berada di mansion megah itu. Tinggal empat hari lagi, waktu yang ia punya untuk membuat Sasuke tidak lagi membencinya agar ia bisa bekerja di kediaman Uchiha. Itu pun susah-susah gampang, dengan _mood _Sasuke yang biasanya naik turun—tergantung apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Misalnya saja, setelah ia bersantai dan belajar bermain gitar bersama Itachi, seketika itu juga Sasuke bersikap kasar padanya. Dan Sakura pun menanggapinya dengan maklum. Gejolak remaja—begitulah pendapatnya terhadap _mood _Sasuke.

**TIN TIN**

Semua orang yang ada di ruang makan menolehkan kepala menuju pintu mansion yang besar dan berjarak lima belas meter dari tempat mereka berada. Di pikiran mereka siapa gerangan yang datang ke rumah mereka tanpa memberitahu lebih dahulu. Dan biasanya pula Kakashi akan memberitahu mereka bila ada seseorang yang ingin masuk kawasan mansion. Kemana pula satpam berambut keperakan itu?

"_Tadaima_." Suara bariton seseorang terdengar menggema di ruangan yang besar itu.

Mikoto yang pertama kali mengenali milik siapa suara ini pun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya secara sembarangan. Wanita paruh baya ini bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu mansion, hendak membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sepertinya telah berdiri di depan pintu mansion.

**Cklek**

Mikoto membukanya, seketika itu juga matanya berbinar, antara kaget dan senang. "Fugaku-_kun_..." Ia menerjang pria yang ada di depannya dan memeluknya tanpa mengizinkan pria itu buka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Itachi-_nii_. Itu siapa?" Sakura menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Kepalanya agak terjulur ke depan, hendak tahu siapa yang tengah Mikoto temui saat ini.

Itachi tersenyum dan menatap Sakura yang ada di depannya sekilas. "Itu _Toosan_." Itachi bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu mansion.

Sasuke yang masih makan makanannya yang tinggal tersisa sedikit itu melirik Sakura yang ada di seberangnya. Gadis berambut _pink _itu pun masih melihat pintu mansion yang tak begitu kelihatan dari sini dengan penasaran.

"Sasuke, kau tak menemui _Toosan_mu?" Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih memandanginya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Bukan urusanmu." Pemuda berambut _emo _ini bangkit dari kursi. Ia berjalan mengikuti kedua anggota keluarga lainnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan bercakap-cakap.

"_Toosan_, bukankah _Toosan _masih seminggu lagi di Oto?" Itachi bersandar di pintu kokoh itu seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Seorang Uchiha akan menyelesaikan kewajibannya lebih cepat dari _deadline_." Ucap Fugaku.

"_Ne_, ayo masuk." Mikoto menarik lengan Fugaku—suaminya sekaligus kepala keluarga Uchiha ini. Tangannya yang lain juga menyuruh agar Itachi dan Sasuke kembali ke ruang makan. "Makanlah, kau pasti lelah."

Itachi pun menutup pintu sebelum melenggang menuju meja makan. Dirangkulnya Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam saja di dekatnya, "Hei, _ototou_."

Sasuke mendecak kesal, "Ck!" ditepisnya tangan Itachi yang hendak melingkari bahunya. Pemuda berusia 14 tahun itu berjalan mendahului Itachi.

.

"Fugaku_. _Kenalkan, ini Sakura. Dia bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Sasuke." Mikoto mempersilahkan Fugaku untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Sakura yang baru saja diperkenalkan oleh Mikoto pun bangkit dan membungkuk ke arah Fugaku. "Selamat malam." Ucapnya berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Fugaku terdiam sebelum dirinya duduk di kursi. Dipandanginya Sakura yang masih membungkuk ke arahnya. "Tak perlu formal. Tunjukkan saja watak aslimu, di sini bukan tempat bersandiwara."

Sakura menegakkan badannya. Sejujurnya ia pun terperangah mendapati kelakuan Fugaku yang—ehm, agak frontal dan sangat kaku, keras pula. "Baiklah, terima kasih kalau begitu, Tuan." Sakura membungkuk lagi, kemudian menegakkan badannya. Tak masalah kan kalau dia berbicara seperti itu. Fugaku sendiri yang bilang kalau di sini ia bisa bersikap biasa. Sakura menatap meja makan, diambilnya piring-piring kotor dan ditumpuknya jadi satu untuk segera dibawa ke bak cucian piring.

Malam itu pun sebenarnya tidak begitu berarti bagi Itachi dan Sasuke. Kakak-adik ini kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing setelah Mikoto menyuruh mereka agar memberikan Fugaku waktu untuk istirahat.

...

**Cklek**

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi. Aktifitas rutinnya yang dilakukan setiap pagi hari mulai dari beberapa hari yang lalu. "Itachi-_nii_," kini ia pun mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan khusus yang ia ucapkan ketika memanggil pemuda yang kini duduk di kelas XI itu. "Itachi-_nii_, bangun. Sudah pagi, kau tidak mau _jogging_?" tanyanya seraya mendekati Itachi yang masih tertidur. Diletakkannya dua gelas susu cokelat yang dibawanya di atas meja di samping ranjang.

Sakura berjalan menuju jendela, dibukanya tirai dan jendela besar itu, membuat cahaya matahari masuk dan langsung mengarah tepat ke wajah Itachi.

"Ungh~" lenguhan pelan terdengar dari Itachi yang masih tertidur. Matanya yang terpejam kini agak berkerut.

"Itachi-_nii_, bangunlah." Sakura mengguncangkan bahu pemuda itu agar membangunkannya.

"Iya iya, Sakura-_chan_." Dengan malas, Itachi pun bangun dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam lima pagi. Nih, susu cokelatnya habiskan. Setelah itu pergilah _jogging _biar sehat." Sakura menyodorkan segelas susu yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja.

Itachi mengambilnya, dilihatnya gelembung kecil yang ada di atas permukaan susu cokelatnya itu. "Aku seperti punya dua _Kaasan_." Ucapnya sebelum meneguk habis susu cokelatnya.

Sakura terkekeh, ia mengambil gelas susu yang telah isinya telah tandas dihabiskan Itachi-_nii. _"Tiga," ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk, tengah dan jari manisnya, "kau belum menghitung istrimu nanti, Itachi-_nii_."

Itachi menggaruk kepalanya, "Kupikir kau saja yang jadi istriku. Biar tidak perlu bertambah lagi."

Sakura mendengus, ia pun mengacungkan gelas yang telah kosong itu ke arah Itachi-_nii_. "Hahaha, jangan harap kau bisa." Gadis berambut _pink _ini pun berjalan hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar Itachi.

Pandangan Itachi mengikuti langkah gadis itu, "Hanya bercanda, _pinky_." Ucapnya seraya berbalik menghadap pintu kamarnya.

Sakura pun membuka pintu kamar Itachi, ia sempat menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Itachi sebelum benar-benar hilang tak terlihat di balik pintu. Gadis ini pun melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke yang tak jauh dari kamar Itachi dengan segelas susu cokelat yang masih utuh di tangan kanannya. Sakura membuka pintu, mendapati kamar si Bungsu Uchiha masih gelap gulita.

Sakura pun melangkah masuk ke dalam, "Tumben sekali masih tidur." Ia pun mendekat menuju ranjang Sasuke. Dilihatnya pemuda itu masih meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya. Sakura meletakkan gelasnya, "Sasuke! Ayo bangun~" diguncangkannya bahu Sasuke kuat-kuat agar pemuda itu cepat bangun, "ayo, Sasuke."

Akhirnya pun Sasuke bangun. Tidak sesulit membangunkan Itachi yang harus melenguh berganti posisi tidur, baru sejenak kemudian akan bangun. "Tumben bangun pagi." Ledek Sasuke saat Sakura berjalan menuju jendela untuk membukanya.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, "Tumben bangun siang." Ledeknya balik kepada Sasuke, meskipun ini belum dapat dibilang siang, tapi ini sudah termasuk 'siang' bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya bangun pagi-pagi.

Tak merasa ucapannya ditanggapi Sasuke, Sakura pun berbalik dan menyerahkan susu yang ada di atas meja. "Nih, habiskan."

Sasuke menerima gelas itu, ditatapnya sejenak susu cokelatnya sebelum ia meneguknya. Sampai tersisa setengah gelas, Sasuke pun memberi jeda. Ditatapnya lagi gelas itu dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di dekat ranjang dengan berkacak pinggang. "Habiskan!" disodorkannya gelas kaca itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit heran. Tingkah Sasuke hari ini menurutnya cukup aneh. "Kenapa? Tumben sekali." Diterimanya gelas itu, namun tak kunjung dihabiskannya susu cokelat sisa dari Sasuke itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab, pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan meraih handuk. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya melihat tingkah si Uchiha Bungsu. Dilihatnya lagi susu cokelat sisa Sasuke. Ia pun menghabiskan sisanya. "Apa ada yang aneh dari susu ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ah, ia tak pernah tahu. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya ia pun tak pernah mencicipi susu milik majikannya ini.

Diletakkannya gelas yang telah kosong itu di atas meja. Ia pun merapikan ranjang Sasuke yang tidak terlalu berserak seperti milik Itachi. Setelah dikiranya cukup rapi, ia mengambil gelas kosong itu dan berjalan keluar dari kamar pemuda bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu tepat semenjak Sakura bekerja pada keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke pun sepertinya telah lupa dengan syarat yang diajukannya dahulu. Dan semuanya pun berjalan seperti biasa, dengan kehadiran Sakura di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka—meskipun sebenarnya gadis itu hanya sebagai seorang pembantu.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_. _Baachan _berpikir untuk memasukkanmu ke SMA yang sama seperti Sasuke nanti." Diliriknya Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. Pemuda itu sama tampak tidak tertarik terhadap topik yang dibicarakan Mikoto. "Apa kau pernah bersekolah sebelumnya?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, _Baachan. _Saya tak punya biaya. Lagipula, bagaimana saya bisa masuk SMA, saya tak pernah mengenyam bangku pendidikan."

Mikoto mengangguk, "Waktu yang tersisa masih tiga bulan lagi sebelum Sasuke mengikuti Ujian Nasional. Kau akan mengikuti _Home Schooling_. Mau, kan?"

Sakura menggaruk belakang telinganya tak lupa sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Maksudnya apa, _Baachan_?"

Mikoto mendengus pelan, "Kau akan sekolah—tapi tetap di rumah. Setelah kau mengikuti Ujian Nasional, kau bisa masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Sasuke."

Sakura terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Alis matanya berkerut dengan bola mata sewarna batu _emerald_ memandang kosong ke arah depan. "Baiklah, _Baachan_. Tapi, apa gurunya mau mengajariku?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. _Tergantung nominal uangnya dulu_. Dirinya membatin, lalu meneguk air putih di dekatnya. Pemuda ini kemudian bangkit hendak menuju kamarnya sendiri, sebelum melangkah lebih jauh tangannya lebih dulu ditarik oleh Mikoto.

"Nanti siang, temani Sakura-_chan _berjalan-jalan di taman bermain, ya?" mata Mikoto yang sewarna dengan Sasuke menatap buah hatinya dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Sasuke mendengus lalu melepaskan genggaman ibunya itu. "Hn." Ia kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju tangga, meninggalkan dua perempuan itu di meja makan.

_Dia memang menyebalkan._

* * *

"Hei, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau naik itu?" Sakura menunjuk bianglala yang terlihat lain daripada wahan yang lain.

"Nanti saja." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura, tak berminat sedikitpun untuk menghampiri stand atau wahana permainan yang ada.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku mau main itu!" Sakura menunjuk stand tempat menangkap ikan dengan jaring kertas. Gadis ini segera menarik Sasuke menuju stand tersebut. Dengan uang yang diberikan Mikoto, ia membeli tiga kesempatan untuk menangkap ikan.

Sakura terfokus pada seekor ikan yang berwarna emas pudar—seperti ikan yang sedang sakit. Dengan perlahan, jaring itu didekatkan kepada ikan yang diincarnya. Dia tak menyergapnya, hanya terus menggerakkan jaring agar mengekori ikan itu. Sampai jaring itu bolong sendiri karena terlalu lama berada di air.

"Yaah~" bahu Sakura menjadi turun ketika didapatinya jaring pertamanya sudah rusak. Ia mengambil jaring yang baru. Kali ini ia langsung menyergap ikan secara membabi buta. Tak peduli yang mana, yang penting ia harus menangkapnya. Malangnya lagi, Sakura harus menelan kecewa. Saking semangatnya, ia merobek jaringnya sendiri ketika jaring itu berbenturan dengan air, dan menyiprat kemana-mana.

Sasuke yang gemas melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung berhasil mendecak kesal. Ia merebut satu-satunya jaring yang tersisa di tangan Sakura. Dengan cekatan, ia menitik-fokuskan targetnya pada ikan pertama yang hendak Sakura tangkap.

Clup

"Wah, selamat! Pacar anda berhasil!" Paman penjaga stand itu langsung memberikan sebuah kantong plastik yang sudah diisi air, menunggu Sasuke untuk menuangkan ikan itu ke dalamnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "Dia bukan pacarku, Paman." Ditatapnya Sasuke yang masih saja berkspresi datar. "Terima kasih ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyerahkan bungkusan berisi ikan itu kepada Sakura. Ia sedikit kaget ketika Sakura tiba-tiba mencolek pipinya dengan jahil, membuat pipinya basah karena air dari wadah ikan.

Sakura menyengir ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan sedikit pandangan kesal. Ia pun bangkit, hendak kembali berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain ini. "AAHH~" Sakura segera memejamkan matany ketika pandangannya menjadi gelap, aroma amis sedikit tercium dari sesuatu di depan wajahnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, dirasakannya wajahnya basah karena air.

"Sasukee!" Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. Pemuda itu dengan sengaja membalas gangguan kecil darinya dengan membasahi seluruh wajahnya. "Bau tahu!" ia mengelap wajahnya secara asal-asalan, yang penting aroma amisnya bisa hilang dan wajahnya kering.

Sasuke melemparkan jaketnya di kepala Sakura. "Bersihkan pakai ini." Ucapnya tanpa menolehkan kepala ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya, ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil jaket pemuda itu. Dipakainya bagian lengan jaket untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Aroma tubuh Sasuke jelas sekali tercium dari jaket itu. "Terima kasih." Suaranya kini terdengar lebih lembut dan anggun.

"Hn." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut berhenti. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan ditariknya menuju bianglala. Sepertinya mereka terlalu sore datang ke tempat ini. Sepertinya naik bianglala sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam merupaka hal yang roman—

Eh!

Ingat!

Ini Sakura, bukan Ino.

Sasuke segera melepaskan tangan Sakura begitu mereka mendapatkan tiket untuk naik bianglala. Menunggu beberapa menit, mereka pun mendapatkan giliran untuk naik. Ruangan di dalam bianglala itu sempit, membuat lututnya bersentuhan dengan lutut kecil Sakura.

Sedari tadi Sakura hanya terpesona dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan. Bibirnya berkali-kali menganga, membentuk huruf _o_ atau pun mengerucut. Mereka sampai di posisi paling atas bianglala. Dari sini Sasuke dapat melihat wajah gadis di depannya diterpa cahaya matahati sore. Sakura masih meliht ke arah luar, melihat kota Konoha dari atas sini.

"AH!" Sakura sempat terkejut ketika bianglala yang sempat berhenti itu berjalan kembali. Tangannya refleks mencari sesuatu untuk berpegangan. Sayangnya ia mendapatkan tempat pegangan yang tidak tepat. Tak sengaja ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang diletakkan di pangkal lutut pemuda itu. "Ma.. maaf." Sakura menarik kembali tangannya. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri dan kembali memandang kota Konoha di luar sana.

Sasuke bersumpah, dari jarak sedekat ini ia dapat melihat semburat kemerahan pada wajah gadis di hadapannya itu terpoles sempurna.

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Lorong rumahnya sudah gelap, namun masih ada cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela-jendela. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah rumahnya, menuju dapur tepatnya sebuah kulkas. Diambilnya segelas air dingin dari dalam benda berbentuk balok itu.

Entah kenapa kali ini ia susah tidur. Di dalam pikirannya selalu terbayang sosok Sakura yang tersenyum saat ia berhasil menangkapkan ikan incarannya, sosok gadis itu ketika ia menyengir,

lalu,

sosoknya ketika merona malu saat mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan tangan.

.

.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia kembali naik ke lantai dua. Sasuke sudah hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, ketika tiba-tiba ada rasa ingin membuka sebuah pintu kamar yang berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu kamarnya. Berjalan pelan, Sasuke dengan ragu memegang kenop pintu itu.

Ia hanya ingin mengecek apakah Sakura sudah tidur atau belum, jika kalian menanyakan kenapa ia berniat membukanya.

**Cklek**

"Ahh~ I.. Itachi-_nii_. Ouchh... sssh..."

Mata Sasuke melebar seketika setelah apa yang didengarnya pertama kali. Kamar itu gelap, Sasuke segera mencari saklar yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu.

**Ctek**

Matanya membulat seketika sementara pupilnya mengecil.

.

.

.

Sakura.

.

Penuh keringat.

.

Wajah memerah.

.

Mendesah.

.

Tanpa busana.

.

.

.

_Dan baru kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menampakkan keterkejutannya. Mungkin dunia akan mencatatnya._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Saya datang untuk melanjutkan fic yang sempat discontinue selama beberapa bulan ini. Sebenernya saya kembali dari hiatus pada waktu yang tidak tepat, menjelang UTS wkwkwk. Yah, daripada nungguin saya update setelah UN, kasihan juga kan. *itu pun kalau ada yang baca

Dengan updatenya fic ini, saya nyatakan saya telah kembali aktif dalam FFn dan berusaha secepat mungkin menamatkan beberapa fic sayang yang masih _in-progress_, termasuk **Our Story**.

Mind to Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
